


What Now?

by shereadsthestars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Chris is the best best friend, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hipster Viktor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Romance, Schmoop, Soft Viktor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktor has long hair and glasses, Yuuri doesn't have glasses and is a social butterfly, Yuuri is completely enamored, and so is Phichit, and so is Viktor, awkward boys being awkward, bookworm Viktor, brief mention of past bullying, but hes not a fckboi i promise, hand holding, reverse!verse, slightly anti-social Viktor, sort of, super popular Yuuri, sweet yuuri, uber fluff, will add tags when updated, yuuri dresses like fckboi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 19,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadsthestars/pseuds/shereadsthestars
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov,Nikito his closest friends- well, closest friend, singular, prefers to keep his nose clean.He's not the type to hold a strong presence in the room, or even dominate the conversation. He's quiet, and mindful. And would really just like to finish out the rest of his college career in peace.So it's no question that his unwavering, slightly over-the-top infatuation with one Yuuri Katsuki is a bit of a problem... being that Yuuri Katsuki istheguy on campus everyone either wants to be, bang, or just generally know and be on good terms with.He's the life of the party. The center of fun. The prime source of the juciest rumors and stories stringing about from dorm room to dorm room. And he's so far out of Viktor's league that Viktor isn't even sure himself what league Yuuri lands in. One of his own, surely.So what happens when Yuuri asks Viktor's closest friend where 'that cute guy you're always hanging out with' is one night, at an annual get together?Planetary dysfunction. That's what.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and I do not own the characters of Katsuki Yuuri or Viktor Nikiforov.
> 
> That being said, I understand that this may not be everyone's cup of tea, so please just take it for what it is; a fun story of which I stepped outside my box to fulfill a verse I really wanted to read myself.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

"You're staring again."

"No I'm not," Viktor deadpans, even though he very much _is_ staring.

"Oh?" Chris questions, a tad condescendingly. "Just.. grabbing a quick five with your eyes open, then? In the general direction of Yuuri and his friends playing frisbee?"

"Yep."

Chris snorts, lightly bopping Viktor's loose bun. Viktor leans out of his reach. "You should just talk to him."

"And what would I say?" Viktor scoffs, regretfully tearing his eyes away from a shirtless Yuuri, who happens to be leaping in the air to catch the fluorescent pink disc. " _'Hey, Yuuri, I know we've never interacted before, ever, but we have film & lit together and I think you're really cute. Would you maybe wanna go out some time? Get some pizza and see a movie?'_?"

Chris blinks. "Well, _yea_."

"No."

"Why not?" Chris huffs.

"Because we're not from the same world, Chris."

"How so?"

Viktor stares. Incredulously. "Look at him."

"Oh, I have. Trust me."

"Not helping."

"Sorry, sorry."

"My point is, now look at _me_."

A brief pause. A bemused one. "I'm failing to see a problem here, love."

Rolling his eyes, Viktor snaps his book closed. "He's just so.. out there. So sociable. And everyone loves him. Then there's me, who's just-"

"The most adorable nerd on campus?" Chris intervenes. Then when Viktor shoots him a glare, he says more seriously, "Who would much rather spend a night in as opposed to subjecting himself to a sloppy kegger, I know. And there's nothing wrong with that."

"But," Chris continues, holding a finger up to keep Viktor in place, as he's already begun collecting the rest of his things, "just because someone enjoys sloppy keggers, doesn't mean they don't _also_ enjoy nights in."

The giant oak they're sitting under rustles overhead, it's leaves tittering against one another in a way that partially drowns out Viktor's retort of, "It would never work."

Chris' eyes narrow as Viktor then stands, pushing his glasses up his nose with his free hand as he goes. "And how do you know that?"

"Because guys like that," Viktor nods towards the open courtyard, where the bunch of them are laughing; carefree and soaking up the warm spring sun. Yuuri has his arm draped around a petite redhead's shoulders, and she reaches up to casually, _familiarly_ take his Wayfarer's from his face, then flips them around to put them on her own. He smiles down at her. Viktor looks away. ".. don't notice guys like me."

"Niki that's-" Chris starts to say, but Viktor's already turned from the weathered picnic table of which they were sitting, his heart suddenly lodged in his throat.

"I'll see you later."

He knows his pinched voice has betrayed him, regardless of his attempt to shield his solemness, and doesn't have to glance behind him to know exactly what Chris' expression is when he replies with a soft, "Yea, I'll see you later."

Even though he won't.

They're both very aware that invite or not, Viktor will _not_ be attending the annual Shenbrook Hall's Shitfest Extravaganza version 3.0.

He will be alone, in his dorm, reading one of the handful of leisure books he picked up last weekend and trying very hard to get over his infatuation of the untouchable, and _wholly_ out of reach Yuuri.

In other words, he'll be doing what he does every Friday night:

Wallowing in self-despair.


	2. Chapter 2

Generally speaking, when Viktor dives into a new book, he turns his phone off.

Obviously.

But for some unfathomable, rather unfortunate reason, he had forgotten to do so tonight. Which is why it almost vibrates right off the edge of his nightstand, nearly giving him a heart attack  _just_  as he was getting to a good part.

Cursing under his breath, he sets the book page-down beside his bare thigh, and slips the still vibrating phone from the table.

It's Chris, and while it's not that Viktor didn't expect him to try and lure him out at some point this evening, he's a little surprised Chris waited so long.

He swipes his thumb across the screen, then presses it to his ear. "Hello?"

Silence.

" _Hello_?"

Nothing.

"Did you seriously butt dial me?"

Zilch.

A huff.

"He butt dialed me," Viktor says to the empty room, now staring at the blank screen.

He cannot believe Chris-

_bzz bzz_

"Jesus fu-"

_[Received-Cometti]_

_im surprised it even rang though im not surprised u didnt answer_

Viktor snorts.

_[Received]_

_either way im glad its still on bc on the off chance ur reading this rn, i want u to know that u NEED to come out tonight_

He frowns.

_[Received]_

_and no, this isnt some shitty ploy for me to try n get u to let loose. this is for real, niki. u have to be here_

Viktor frowns harder, thumbs poised over the keyboard, ready to type a reply. But the ellipses are bouncing expectantly, and he knows from experience not to interrupt Chris' tangents.

It gets too confusing to decipher.

_[Received]_

_i would tell u exactly why, but youd call bullshit n then tell me to fuck off_

_[Received]_

_just come okay?_

_[Received]_

_please_

Viktor cracks.

_[Delivered]_

_im already in bed, so you have to give me something more to go by other than telling me i need to be there_

The response comes instantly.

_[Received]_

_yuuri_

Viktor blinks, his heart tripping ridiculously over itself upon seeing the name.

_[Delivered]_

_what does he have to do with me needing to be there_

Why is it suddenly so hard to breathe?

Why is he-

The ellipses pop up, then disappear. Then pop up again.

_[Received]_

_u wont believe me_

Hot. His face is hot.

_[Delivered]_

_im in a surprisingly generous mood tonight_

Ellipses.

Zero oxygen.

_[Received]_

_he asked where u were_

Burning.

Viktor types. Fumbles. Deletes. Then types some more.

_[Received]_

_bullshit_

The thread disappears, and is replaced with _Incoming Call_.

"I told you you wouldn't believe me. Why couldn't you just agree without further persuasion?" Chris says, somewhat loudly as there is a lot of background noise.

"Because I told you, I'm already in bed."

Chris sighs, audibly. "It's not like you're chained."

"Chris.."

"This isn't a drill, Niki," Chris says, tone now eerily serious. "We were playing pong, and he just casually asks, 'so where's that guy you're always with?'."

Viktor doesn't say anything. He _can't_ say anything.

His throat is too tight.

"And before you say, 'but you hang out with other people besides me', I already covered that. By counter-asking, 'which one?'."

Viktor swallows.

 _Too tight_.

"And do you know what he says, Niki? Do you?"

 _No_.

"He says, 'the cute one. with glasses. always wears his hair in a bun that looks like it's about to fall out of the elastic'."

So this is what suffocating feels like.

"I'm not sugar coating or pulling your leg here, either," Chris insists, tone unwavering of it's eerie seriousness. "This happened, just ten minutes ago. He knows you exist, Niki. He's _noticed_ you."

Viktor is certain his heart is about to beat straight through his chest cavity.

He's going to be heartless.

He's going to-

"I.."

"I told him you got caught up, though. Were tweaking a paper or something. That you were coming later. So-"

"I can't," Viktor says, so softly that he's not even sure if Chris heard him.

Because it's loud.

But he did.

"You can. And you _will_. Even if I have to come get you and escort you myself, you're bringing your adorable ass over to Shenbrook and talking to the man of your dreams."

"He's not the-" Viktor starts to say, but cuts himself off because yes, Yuuri very much is the man of his dreams.

He can practically hear Chris smiling. "So I'll see you in fifteen, then?"

"Chris-"

"Cool, see you in fifteen."

Static.

Then silence.

Viktor doesn't move the phone right away, just holds it to his ear as he stares at his closet door.

This can't be happening.

This _cannot_ be the same day as the frisbee/picnic table talk.

But it is, somehow.

Unbelievably.

Broken from his brief reverie, he's forced to move his phone as it vibrates again in his palm.

On his lock screen is a blurry photo; dim and way too grainy given that Chris has the latest model of high end cell. But it's occupants are clear enough.

Chris, with his sunglasses tipped on top of his head, breaking up strategic bleach blonde spikes with a wide smile on his lips, and Yuuri, beside him, sunglasses in tact on the bridge of his nose with a snapback perched backwards on his perfect quaff of dark hair.

He's holding up a peace sign, while ironically- or _not_ , pursing his lips.

Viktor swallows, _this can't really be happening_ , then swipes his thumb across the bottom of it.

And he's totally not shaking, either, as he taps out a reply.

At all.

Swear.

Okay, maybe a little.

_[Delivered]_

_be there in fifteen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how excited I am about this. And thank you for your supportive comments so far! SQUEEEEE!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Yuuri's POV.

_Earlier That Day_

 

"Dude, he's staring again."

"No he's not."

"Yes, he is," Phichit insists with a smack to his chest. "Go long."

So Yuuri does, and hell freaking yeah you can believe he flexes every last one of his muscles as he arches his back in a wide (hopefully) elegant swoop, then clamps an expert hand around the frisbee before landing lightly on the balls of his feet.

He glances over to the picnic table where Viktor and Chris are sitting, and his heart sinks.

"He wasn't even looking, was he? That's a real shitty move, you douche."

Leave it to Phich of all people to grow so tired of him pining over the soft, ever untouchable entity that is Viktor Nikiforov, that he's resorted to giving Yuuri false confidence in hopes of making him shut up.

But Phichit just rolls his eyes. "He _was_. Swear. I wouldn't lie to you, you know that. Especially about this. You should just go talk to him. Cause it's obvious he wants to talk to you-"

Yuuri scoffs, shaking his head. "Yea right. And what would I possibly say? Ask him about what book he's reading? Or _books_? Oh, oh!" he taps Phichit's shoulder with his knuckles, getting a bit boisterous, "maybe I should just go full out and tell him how hot I think he is, how cute he is in those cardigans he wears, then ask him if he's up for pizza or something."

Phichit tips out of his reach, a brow raised. "Um, yea. Maybe you _should_."

"Never gonna happen."

"Why not?" a new, smaller voice chimes in as a delicate arm winds around his sweaty waist.

He reflexively curls into the embrace, and drapes his arm across Gina's narrow shoulders. "Because he's too smart for me. Too.. good? He'd catch one glimpse of the real Yuuri Katsuki and run for the door so fast all that'd be left would be a blur of silver hair."

"Blonde," Gina corrects.

"What?" he asks, looking down at her.

She reaches up to take his sunglasses off, then slides them on herself. "Viktor's blonde. Super light blonde."

Yuuri smiles on a huff, then glances at the table again to conclude for himself.

But Viktor is walking away.

And Chris is staring after him, an almost sad expression on his face.

_What happened?_

Gina hums thoughtfully, no doubt wondering the same thing, then squeezes at his hip. "Maybe he'll be at Shitfest."

"I've ever seen him at a party before."

Her smile is evident when she says, somewhat mischievously, "But you've seen Chris."

A moment of silence, then, "I have."

Another squeeze, and he knows there's no way he he's getting out of this any longer.

Butterflies well up inside of him, and he has to suck in a steadying breath to try to tame them.

 _Tonight_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my update lengths are sporadic, and sort of all over the place, but it's because I don't like breaking up the scenes too much if not absolutely needed. That being said, the chapter count may change in the long run :D
> 
> P.S. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing?" Yuuri laughs when he finally returns to Phichit's side, and Phichit immediately starts looking him over, searching for-

"Making sure you're not dying," Phich deadpans, lifting Yuuri's arm to peek underneath.

Yuuri snorts, and yanks his arm away. "Why the fuck would I be dying?"

"Because you'd think that was why you put off doing _that_ for so long."

He nods in the direction Yuuri had just come from, where Chris is perched against the wall with a finger in his ear as he talks Viktor through his navigation of finding them.

And Yuuri flushes.

Again.

It's bad enough that he made that dumbass face in the picture Chris took, but now that he-

"Holy shit you're blushing."

"What?"

Phichit's eyebrows practically bury themselves under his flower crown as a result of his genuine shock. "You're.. _blushing_. Like, legit."

"Shut up."

"No fucking way," Phichit all but chortles, and dammit, Yuuri knows that look. He knows that Phichit is about to do something he personally may not regret in the morning, but the poor sap on the receiving end sure will.

"Phich don't-"

Too late.

"Listen up, asshats!" Phichit bellows as he hops onto the wobbly table to his right. "I would like to declare tonight, the evening of May twenty-fifth-" someone shouts _twenty-sixth!_ , interrupting him, so he corrects himself with a buoyant self-deprecating smile, "right, right, _twenty-sixth_ , sorry, thanks. You're the real MVP!" he says to no one in particular, then, "But I'm declaring tonight the night that my ride or die.. my all or nothing.. the chips to my salsa.. the sun to my shine-" _get on with it!_ A grin. "The night that the best friend I have ever had, in my strenuous twenty-one years of life, actually, legitimately _blushed_ because of a guy he's never even talked to before. A guy who he most definitely has been in love with for the better part of two years, and who I'm sure he'll go on to have the most lavish, over-the-top beach wedding this side of the state has ever seen with."

The crowd goes wild, and Yuuri wishes the floor would just open up to swallow him whole.

_Jesus fucking christ._

He drops his face in his hands, trying to tune out the rest as numerous people all yell at once _'who?! who is it?!'_.

But a name never comes, not like Yuuri is expecting it to, no.. instead-

"Him."

His head shoots up, and there, on the opposite side of the room with his phone still raised to his ear, is Viktor Nikiforov, _Niki_ , staring directly at him; eyes wide behind thick rims, bun a wispy, fly-away mess, and a worn mustard cardigan hanging loosely from his shoulders.

Yuuri thinks he may have never seen anything more beautiful.

_A beach wedding would be amazing._

Viktor's lips move a fraction, like he's answering something being said through the line, and Yuuri's gaze flicks over to Chris, who's wearing a wide grin, and is also staring right at him.

He looks back, and Viktor is lowering the phone, but he's yet to sway from his place, seemingly rooted in the doorway as dozens of eyes watch his every motion in warped, sick anticipation.

So Yuuri takes the initiative, after smacking Phichit in the shin of course, _hard_ , then plunders through the cluster of people; pushing and gliding through errant limbs as they either try to encourage him, or _dis_ courage him from getting any farther.

He's not sure, he can't tell, because he can't _think_ , but there's no way he's going to let a bunch of belligerent onlookers cheapen this moment. He's waited too long for it. Has envisioned it too many times to have it be a public spectacle.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asks when he stops barely a foot from Viktor.

And it's so strange, finally being this close. After all this time. Especially given the circumstances. He kinda feels like he should be short of breath or something. Or losing his shit.

Oh wait, he _is_.

Viktor's eyes are still wide, as if he's experiencing the same emotions (maybe? hopefully), and the only thing Yuuri can register is how impossibly _blue_ they are.

So, _so_ blue.

And how Viktor smells like a torrent of fresh wildflowers, glistening after a light summer rain. Sweet.

 _Intoxicating_.

Yuuri wants to get lost.

He wants to get lost forever.

It's irrational, he knows- this is all so irrational, but..

Viktor nods, and that's it, he's done for.

He's so absolutely done for.

There's no coming back from this.

He won't be able to think of anything but blue, and wildflowers, and that tiny dimple that tucks itself into Viktor's cheek when the side of his mouth quirks in a shy smile, for the rest of his life.

The final push is when Viktor then goes on to tug his bottom lip between his teeth in a clear attempt to stifle an even larger smile. A _beaming_ smile. So it's not really Yuuri's fault in the least when his brain stops working all together and he boldly reaches out to take Viktor's hand.

Or the way he practically melts into an embarrassing puddle of goo when Viktor twines their fingers together halfway down the hall, while Yuuri leads them away from the hoards of chaos; around an overturned recliner, past a group of people trying to take selfies with them, and down the crammed stairwell to the final stretch.

There are a million things he wants to do right now, to say right now, and every single one of them involves not being here. Not being in this atmosphere and not tinging Viktor's ethereal _pureness_.

When they breach the main entrance, nearly tumbling out into the cool though slightly muggy courtyard, Yuuri doesn't pause for a moment, but instead keeps on walking, a plan already mapping itself out inside his head.

"Have you ever seen the ponds at night?"

Viktor's quiet for a beat, then, "No."

Yuuri smiles, and is pleased when Viktor shows no intention of removing his hand. "Then that's where we're going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *twirls in a field of feels*


	5. Chapter 5

Well, to say that this is _not_ how Viktor envisioned his night would go when he climbed out of bed, forced himself to put pants on, and trudged across campus to attend one of the biggest parties of the year, would be a complete understatement.

The biggest understatement in the universe, actually.

How he hasn't legitimately convinced himself that he's still sleeping right now, and is really just dreaming how soft, and warm Yuuri's hand is in his own, is beyond him.

Way beyond him.

So, _so_ far away from any semblance of logic, that it's not even registering as a blip on his radar.

How is this happening?

How is he-

"Over there," Yuuri says, quietly, like if he were to speak too loud, the illusion of this moment would shatter into a billion pieces.

He's pointing towards the tiny dock that people use to feed ducks, and watch the fish, which has been roped off for the evening. It's hardly enough to thwart anyone who really wants to trespass, and.. it appears they're doing exactly that.

Yuuri holds it up enough for Viktor to crouch underneath, then Viktor returns the gesture in kind when he's safely on the other side.

This earns him a small, _gentle_ smile that goes straight to the pit of his belly, and, oh, great, _there goes his heart again_. Thundering all crazy against his ribs.

Cool.

"Do you come here a lot?" he asks dumbly, out of nerves no doubt, then immediately cringes at how cliche it sounded.

At how it came out like, _do you bring all of your dates here?._

Though, wait. This isn't a date, is it? No. It's not. This isn't even a-

"When I can't sleep."

Oh.

So.. he doesn't bring..

"It's pretty."

 _It's dark, you idiot_.

Yuuri huffs, then, "It's not the only thing."

Is that-

Did he just..

 _Fluttering_.

Viktor looks down, trying to focus his gaze on the rippling water below their feet, but his pulse is pounding monstrously in his ears, and he doesn't know how to-

"Fuck," Yuuri says, obviously sensing Viktor's awkwardness, and shifts awkwardly himself while scratching behind his ear. "Sorry. That was lame. I shouldn't have-"

He stops, glances out at the man-made pond, then back to Viktor. "I'm just.. agh, I'm really nervous. Like," he takes a deep breath, releases it, " _I can't believe I'm actually standing out here with you_ , nervous."

Viktor stares.

"I mean, I feel like I must have blacked out or something you know? And I'm just dreaming this right now because-"

At that, Viktor can't help it: he snorts.

 _Loud_.

Then instantly claps a hand over his mouth.

_Oh my god._

Why did he just?!

But Yuuri only stares, wide eyed. Then, he's smiling. _Huge_. "That was.. insanely adorable."

Which just makes Viktor flush. Again. And hang his head.. _again_. "I.."

"Christ," Yuuri sighs. Or groans? Groan-sighs? It was a weird noise. "I'm pretty sure I'm not even gonna be able to last like halfway through our first date without having the urge to hire a blimp or sky-writer to broadcast to the entire goddamn city how giddy you make me feel. How you give me literal _butterflies_. And I like.. never get butterflies. Ever. Not like this, anyway."

Hot.

Viktor is hot.

 _Hot hot hot_.

"Shit," Yuuri huffs. "Nerves. I talk a lot when I'm nervous. Clearly. Also, zero filter. Heh. Like not even-"

"Do you like pizza?" Viktor says suddenly, if not totally involuntarily.

.. undeniably stunning them both.

Yuuri's mouth snaps shut, and he blinks. Then, "Yea. I do. ..Did you just-"

Fuck.

Viktor is burning.

 _Fuck fuck fuck_.

"I just thought, because you said our first-"

"That's where I was gonna ask you. I mean," Yuuri shakes his head, righting himself, and fidgets with his hat. "I was gonna ask if you liked pizza. If you wanted to get-"

"Yes."

Yuuri blinks again. "You-" He shifts. Then the smile is back. ".. yea?"

 _Fluttering_.

Intense, nearly incapacitating fluttering.

Viktor nods, heart clutched snug in his throat. "Yea."

"So did we just.."

A laugh. No, more a _huff_. "Yea, I think we did."

Silence.

One beat. Two.

"You know," Yuuri says, reaching out to rest his palm on the dock's chipped railing. "That has got to be the most obscure way I have ever been asked on a date before. Or.. asked someone on a date? I'm not even sure what the hell just happened, actually."

Viktor laughs now, for real this time. "Me neither."

"And also.. same," he adds a moment later, reaching out to lay his palm beside Yuuri's, so that they're almost mirroring each other. "Though, I've never been asked out before, so I guess it's not really the same at all."

Yuuri's eyes narrow, and he tips his head to the side a bit. Quizzical. "Seriously?"

Viktor hums, dropping his eyes.

Hot.

"I find that extremely hard to believe," Yuuri says, stepping closer.

 _Warmth_.

Fuzzy, fuzzy warmth.

"Yea, well.." Viktor shrugs, trying for nonchalant, but the words get caught right there beside his heart, and he has to swallow them back because Yuuri's hand decides to fit itself over his.

Effortlessly, like it belongs there. Like it's always had a home there. And amazingly, _incredibly_ , it takes no effort at all on Viktor's end to flip his own so that they're palm to palm.

Lifeline to lifeline.

Yuuri twines their fingers, then studies them as if they're a newly unearthed relic; fragile, and meant to be cherished. "I guess I've got my work cut out for me then, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Viktor asks, soft. If even slightly dazed. As he's too busy relishing in the feel of Yuuri's skin against his own; getting lost in the smooth slide of silky fingertips along the dips of his knuckles, the narrow swoop of his tendons.

It's shaking him to his absolute core.

He shivers.

"If I'm the guy lucky enough to take you on your first date, then you can guarantee I'll do everything in my power to make it one you'll never forget."

 _I'll never forget right now_.

"Like blimps and sky-writers?" he says instead, earning a beautiful, wondrous laugh in return.

Yuuri squeezes his fingers. "Yep, exactly like that."

And maybe it's the adrenaline pumping vicariously through his veins, or maybe it's the very real evidence that this is actually happening, and is not as Chris likes to say 'a drill', but Viktor doesn't even bother taming his answering smile (which he's been told can be literally blinding), and alternately, let's it consume his entire expression as he responds with, "I can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, you guys are rad as hell?? Thank you??
> 
> Seriously, THANK YOU!! <333
> 
> P.S. I am a pretty tired potato right now, and combed through this exactly 5.4 times, but I'm sure there are still errors. So if you spot any, please don't hesitate to point them out, as I'll try to go through once again tomorrow when I've got more brain power. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Viktor had gone to sleep knowing that the possibility of Chris showing up some time before noon was very high, if not definitively plausible.

But what he hadn't even fathomed was that Chris would be banging away at his door shortly after the sun had risen.

"Are you serious?" Viktor groans as he pushes his blanket off, then saunters to the door. "You better have coffee. And donuts."

Chris does, and he uses them as leeway to let himself in. "Your favorite. Two sugars one cream. And a glazed sprinkle. Now, spill."

Viktor stares, wondering if he should just make some schmoopy stuff up so Chris will leave, and he can go back to sleep. But then he feels bad for even thinking like that and sighs.

"What do you wanna know?" he asks, meandering back over to his bed after nudging the door closed with his bare foot.

He's still wearing the same shirt as last night, and didn't bother with pajama bottoms before crashing from shock exhaustion, so when he climbs onto the mattress again, it's in his underwear.

Perks of having a single room.

"Everything," Chris says, handing over his bribery goods. "Unless you'd prefer to keep the juicy details to yourself, then I understand. But I won't mind either way."

With this he winks, and Viktor just rolls his eyes. "You're such a pervert."

A scoff. "I beg your actual pardon? I am no such thing. I am your _best friend_ , and so it is my duty to make sure that whatever happens with the crush of your life, it's all that you hoped it would be. And more. Much, much more."

 _For fuck's sake_.

"Well," Viktor begins, then takes a bite of his donut, meaning that his mouth is full when he says, "Nothing happened, so."

He shrugs.

And Chris stares.

Then stares some more.

"Fair enough," he eventually concedes, squaring his shoulders. "You've always been rather modest. It adds to your cuteness factor. But you at least _kissed_ him, right?"

Viktor swallows his chunk of chewed pastry.

Debating.

Then takes a sip of his coffee.

It's hot.

But perfect, nonetheless.

So he licks his lips.

Sweet.

Then he looks down at the plastic lid.

And fiddles with it.

".. no."

Silence.

More silence.

Deafening silence.

Another bite.

Another sip.

Another fiddle.

"Niki.." Chris says, slowly, like he's trying to make sense of what Viktor just said. "What exactly do you mean _no_?"

"I mean.." Viktor sighs, his gaze un-moving of the small print embossed on the top of the lid. "We didn't get around to it."

A beat.

"So what _did_ you do, then?"

A shrug.

"Went to the ponds." Fiddling. "Talked." Tiny words. "I don't know." A shrug. "It wasn't really-"

"The ponds?"

Viktor finally looks up. "Yea. Over by the-"

"Niki I know what the ponds are, I'm not a neanderthal," Chris waves of with a woosh of his hand; clad with forgotten donut. "I'm just having a hard time figuring out how after practically being launched into a scene straight out of a goddamn movie, you didn't do _something_."

"We held hands," Viktor offers, ridiculously, like that somehow qualifies as being lumped with _something_.

"How kinky."

"Just because-"

_bzz bzz_

Viktor pauses, and glances at his nightstand; where his phone's screen is lit up.

Who could be-

Oh.

 _Oh god_.

He flushes, and-

"Is that him?" Chris asks, a knowing smile curling at his lips.

 _Hot_.

Shit.

 _Fluttering_.

"How would I know?" Viktor counters, as calmly as he can manage. Because inside he's kind of freaking out. As no one ever texts him. Except for Chris. And Chris is right here.

Obviously.

He reaches over to set his coffee down, then slip his phone from the table. A tap to the home button later, and there, in the notifications, is a shiny new text bubble.

Alerting him in every single way imaginable.

_[Received-Yuuri]_

_so is it cool that i saved you as niki? or is that just a chris thing?_

Smiling.

Viktor is smiling.

So fucking hard.

"Jesus," he hears Chris mutter, but his phone vibrates again, so his attention is drawn to the newest message.

_[Received]_

_also, are you free next friday? for our date? if not, how about sat? i think i can make that work too, ill just have to swap a few things. but its totally doable_

No, scratch that. Viktor is grinning.

He's grinning from head to toe.

"What's he saying?" Chris asks, trying to peek at the screen.

Viktor flips it so he can read it easier, and watches as that knowing smile morphs into the one signature of Christophe Giacometti, best friend to Viktor Nikiforov, circa the grueling trial that was 8th grade P.E.

But before he can say anything, the phone vibrates _again_ , and a new expression slots itself in place that Viktor hasn't seen before.

"What.."

"You're gonna marry him," Chris says, matter-of-factly. Smug. "And I'm calling dibs on best man right now. That position is mine."

Viktor scoffs, mostly to hide his fresh round of blush, but also because he doesn't know what to do with a statement like that. He doesn't know what to-

_[Received]_

_ps last night was amazing. best ive had in a long time, if not ever. so thank you. and i really cant wait to see you again :)_


	7. Chapter 7

"Dude, you are so gone. It's awesome," Phichit murmurs from across the room. Or really, from a few feet away. Dorm rooms are tiny.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Yuuri asks with a slight frown. Because Phichit _should_ be sleeping. He came barreling in a few hours ago, slapping Yuuri on the ass, thus awake, then they spent all but the last twenty minutes talking about Viktor.

Well, okay, _Yuuri_ spent that entire time talking about Viktor, but Phich dutifully listened. All with a wide, though thoroughly sleepy smile on his face.

But that's besides the point. As it's almost 9 o'clock in the morning, which means that Phichit has been awake for a really, _really_ long time, and he needs to sleep.

"You think I'm gonna be able to slip completely under when you're over there smiling like that, and not even know why?" A hand pops up to scratch at his cheek, then stifles an errant yawn. "I mean, I know _why_. But what's he saying?"

Yuuri flushes, then scrolls back to the top of the already somewhat long thread. Butterflies.

"Just that he's free both Friday and Saturday, so whichever works best for me, and what I have planned.."

_you can call me niki, i dont mind :) and either fri or sat is good. so whatever your first option was, im down for_

"And that he had a great time too, last night.."

_and last night was pretty amazing. best ive had in a long time, if not ever, too. so i guess i should say thank you also? bc that was definitely way better than holing up with my books_

"Now we're just kinda talking about books? And movies? And.."

_umm.. well im sort of all over the place? i dont really think i have a favorite genre per se, but tend to read more fantasy than anything. its like getting lost in another world_

_yea, same for movies. ill watch whatever_

_omg, me too! though if its too much of a thriller, i usually have a hard time sleeping after_

_dont laugh at me. its called horror for a reason_

_you just made me blush_

_no, im serious. chris is laughing at me_

_well. i mean. youre really cute too?_

_i did?_

_fuck now im blushing even harder_

"Books.. huh?" Phich asks wittingly, a lopsided grin visible from behind his tuft of covers.

Yuuri clears his throat, and rubs at his face. _Warm_. So warm. "Yep."

"Mhm," Phichit hums, then rolls over. "You know," his voice is now muffled, as it's buried in a pillow. Or his arm. Or both. "Instead of texting all day, you guys should just like.. go hang out, or something. Get lunch."

"But our date's not until next weekend," Yuuri says, idiotically, cause _duh_ , of course they can hang out before then.

"Like you're not gonna already see him Tuesday anyway?"

_Film & Lit_.

Butterflies.

"You're right."

"Usually am."

"Ass."

Phichit hums again, then mumbles, "Now shut up, I'm trying to sleep here. Gah, so rude. Unbelievable."

_Oh my god_.

Rolling his eyes, fondly, Yuuri turns his attention back to he and Viktor's open thread, then lets his thumbs hover for a moment.

Deliberating.

But only on what to say, not whether he's going to actually say it.

After a beat, or two, he taps out the final product.

_[Delivered]_

_so, i totally understand if youd rather wait, but im free all day today, if you wanna maybe grab some lunch? continue this conversation in person?_

Ellipses.

Nothing.

Heart, meet hammering.

_Fuck fuck fuck_.

Ellipses.

_bzz bzz_

_[Received]_

_i think thatd be great. campus cafe?_

Butterflies.

_[Delivered]_

_perfect. noon?_

_[Received]_

_ill be there_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, no, _need_ to say, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! So, so freaking amazing. Thank you for all of your wonderful, super kind words. I literally woke up and was smiling SO hard because it was nothing but a sea of 'this is so cute!' and I just-
> 
> Fuck. Thank you. Honestly. You're making this project a billion times more enjoyable than it already was, and I appreciate every last comment, heart, and exclamation point left. That being said, I scooched the chapter count out a little, and very well may end up doing so again. So, heads up! :D


	8. Chapter 8

If Yuuri thought Viktor was beautiful last night, among the non-comparable crowd or under the pale, glistening moonlight, that was nothing compared to this; Viktor sitting perched delicately on the tiny wrought cafe chair in nothing but a thin striped t-shirt, faded jeans, and worn sneakers all while being shrouded in warm spring sunshine.

He's gorgeous, and Yuuri hasn't taken his eyes off of him for a second.

_How has no one ever approached him to ask him out, again?_

That's right, for the same reason Yuuri waited nearly two years and had to be semi-buzzed in order to ask even his _friend_ about him.

He's an intimidating entity. Ethereal and fae-ish.

"So how long have you known Phichit?" Viktor inquires leisurely, as he carefully portions off a corner of his panini with a fork.

Yuuri smiles.

Because a few minutes ago, Viktor tried to eat his panini like a normal person, but half the contents fell out all over his plate, so now he's got a hodge-podge pile of melted sandwich fixings to pick at.

"Um," Yuuri puffs out, tapping at the table with a single finger. He's leaning back against the support of his own wrought chair, and he's sort of marveled at how relaxed he is right now. Seeing as how this morning he was nearly jumping out of his skin with nerves from meeting up with Viktor again so soon.

"Apparently we went to the same elementary school together, but I don't remember him. Then we met again, officially, the summer before freshman year."

Viktor glances up from his panini. "High school or college?"

"College."

Viktor nods, humming, then continues his ministrations. Yuuri's heart patters.

"How long have you known Chris?"

"Since 8th grade."

"For real?" Yuuri huffs, images already manifesting themselves in his mind of what Viktor and Chris must have looked like back then, and he can't help the goofy grin that spreads across his face at the thought that one of them probably had braces.

"Yea," Viktor smiles, as if he's reading Yuuri's thoughts. "He was the only one who didn't make fun of me for looking like a girl."

Oh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," Viktor says with a shrug. Easy, like he hasn't spared the memory a moment of of mental energy in ages. "Kids can be mean sometimes. And I highly doubt they realized they were being genuinely cruel, because when you have a skinny kid with a ponytail who can't jump over a hurdle to save his life, it kinda opens said kid up to ridicule."

Yuuri's mouth works to say something, but before he can, Viktor continues with, "Add to the fact that that kid also has two moms and has been identifying as gay for as long as he's had the wits to understand his orientation, well.."

Another shrug, and Yuuri blinks. Then, "You have two moms?"

"Mhm."

"That is.. so cool," Yuuri says, and he means it. He's never-

Viktor sets his fork down, then lifts his hips to fish his phone out of his pocket. Yuuri watches as he clicks around on the screen, scrolls a few times, and turns it so Yuuri can see and- oh. Oh my god.

That is the most adorable-

"Holy shit," Yuuri breathes, plucking the phone straight from Viktor's hand to get a better look. "This looks like it belongs on the cover of some healthy living magazine or something."

Viktor laughs. Light, and breezy. "It was, actually."

Yuuri glances up, mouth parted in awe. "It-"

"Local, but a magazine nonetheless," Viktor offers. "My moms own a farm in Oren Valley."

"Shut up," Yuuri says, still holding the phone. So he studies the picture again, and his stomach swarms intensely with the warmth of it.

Viktor, smiling wide between two older women, his dimples visible in both cheeks. One of the women has glasses (sleek, thin frames) and dark, shorter hair, while the other woman is blonde, which is mid-length and somewhat curly, and has blue eyes.

They're all donned in simple, tasteful white outfits consisting of cotten tees and tailored pants that lead to their bare feet, which are digging into the plush green grass beneath them. There's a large, vibrantly speckled bush of flowers that Yuuri hasn't got a clue as to what their name is behind them, but he's not at all surprised by the ache that soon accompanies the swarming warmth with how much he wants to go.

To _feel_.

To be a part of whatever this photo encompasses.

He wants it all.

"I'm sure they'd love to meet you," Viktor says, softly, as if he's once again reading Yuuri's thoughts.

 _Butterflies_.

"Yea?" he asks, handing the phone back with a gentle quirk of his mouth.

"Mhm," Viktor hums, letting his fingers graze oh-so-slightly over Yuuri's. Testing.

 _Butterflies butterflies butterflies_.

"I'm sure my parents would love to meet you, too," Yuuri says, chasing the touch, and then relishes when Viktor just simply sets his phone on the table, and reaches out _properly_ link their fingers.

Warm.

So, _so_ warm.

All over.

From his head to his toes.

"Yea?" Viktor smiles, a small thing nearly identical to Yuuri's.

There's even a dimple.

 _Pattering_.

Yuuri nods, deciding to run with the high that being with Viktor induces. "Yep. I know for a fact they would love to finally be able to put a face to this mysterious Viktor guy their son is always talking about, but until recently was too chicken to actually talk _to_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*˘︶˘*)


	9. Chapter 9

Viktor is not ashamed to admit that over the course of the past few days, he has scrolled up through he and Yuuri's text thread numerous times, and re-read certain messages that Yuuri had sent.

Like, _i cant get your smile out of my head_ , or, _sitting beside you through that entire class and not being able to hold your hand was literal torture_.

Or, Viktor's personal favorite, _not to be weird or anything, but i totally called my parents last night and told them im going on a date with you this weekend. they got really excited, and told me to tell you hi. so, hi from my parents, and good morning from me ;)_.

They never fail to give him an instant zing of warm, fuzzy adrenaline straight down his spine. But now that it's Friday, the day of said date, those warm fuzzy zings have morphed into somewhat intense, entirely anxious nerves.

"Niki, you need to calm down," Chris says soothingly from Viktor's bed, where he's surrounded by a pile of discarded cardigans and sweaters. "You've already seen him three times this week, and have been texting him nonstop. There's nothing to be nervous about. It's going to be fine. _You're_ going to be fine."

"I know," Viktor concedes on a slow exhale, then pulls a long sleeved navy shirt from one of the last remaining wooden hangers. "But what if we-"

"Get it on?" Chris supplies with a sly smile, his face lighting up.

Viktor groans.

Internally.

Or not so internally.

Then he tosses the shirt at Chris.

"I cannot believe you just said that. Like, that those words actually came out of your mouth."

Chris laughs. "Well."

A shrug.

Ugh.

He can see Chris formulating something else grossly witty to say, so he cuts in with, "I was going to say what if we _kiss_ , but seeing as how your pervy brain took it there, then.. yea. That too. What if I forgot how?"

Chris rolls his eyes. "Niki you can't forget how to have sex with someone."

"Feels like you can."

"I highly doubt you'll have that problem when you're with Yuuri."

"But what if I do?"

" _Niki_."

"What?"

"You're being ridiculous."

"No, I'm not," Viktor tuts, pulling another shirt from a hanger. "I'm being realistic. The last time I kissed someone was that awful party you dragged me to freshman year. And the last time anyone's been near-" he motions to his crotch with his free hand, "was the same night."

Chris grins. "You were so much fun that night."

"I was a mess."

"True. But you were a fun mess."

"Which brings me on to my next problem," Viktor sighs, plopping on the end of the mattress near Chris' crossed feet.

"I'm listening."

"I think I might have accidentally made it sound like I was virginal?"

Chris' brows furrow. In slight confusion. "And please do explain to me exactly how you winded up doing that?"

So Viktor does, omitting all the uber 'juicy' details just like he'd done before, then, "What if that somehow changes his opinion of me? Like, what if when he finds out I've-"

"I'm going to have to stop you right there, babe," Chris interjects with a raised palm. His expression is soft. Understanding. "You're making a much bigger deal out of this than it needs to be."

"But I've-"

"Never had penetrative sex," Chris says, not unkindly, but pointedly. "And your list of escapades consists merely of a couple messy handjobs and not-so-successful blowjob. With a few scattered make-out sessions here and there. Not to mention-"

"I can't help but feel like I lied to him, though," Viktor deflates, then instantly wishes he could swallow the entire conversation whole because now that he's voiced it, it really _does_ sound ridiculous.

Chris blinks, then takes a deep, steadying breath, and leans forward to place his hands on either of Viktor's shoulders. "You're well aware of how absurd that just sounded, so I'm not even going to bother explaining why it is, but rather point out that there are a million other scenarios in which two people can be presented with an opportunity to get-" at Viktor's quirked brow, Chris catches himself, huffs a tiny laugh, then corrects with, " _to mess around_. Just because you've never been on a real, legitimate date before, doesn't automatically disqualify you from the world of intimacy. Or experimental frolicking."

"And," Chris continues, giving Viktor a little shake, "as I was going to say, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, is that Yuuri was already in love with you long before you made comment about your dating history."

Viktor stares. His throat is suddenly very tight.

"Phichit was drunk. You can't-"

"Drunk people are often the most honest," Chris offers, then squeezes, as he's yet to loosen his grip.

"And sometimes they're full of shit," Viktor tries to reason, but truth be told, he's burning up from the inside because he'd totally put Phichit's declaration on a high, far away shelf in the back recesses of his mind and hasn't thought about it since it happened.

Because it can't be true.

There is no logical way that Yuuri could be-

_bzz bzz_

Viktor jumps, then shrugs out of Chris' grasp so he can stand to retrieve his phone from his pocket.

He purposefully left it in there so he wouldn't miss a call or text from Yuuri.

This was obviously a wise decision to make.

_[Received-Yuuri]_

_ill be there in about 10. you good to go?_

Fluttering.

Such immense fluttering.

"Yuuri, I presume?" Chris asks with a knowing lilt as he leans back to brace himself on his palms.

Watching.

Viktor is smiling, and unable to stifle it.

Wide.

And maybe even a bit goofy, too.

But who cares.

"Yes."

Chris hums, then shifts in Viktor's peripheral as he types out a reply.

_[Delivered]_

_almost. cant wait to see you_

The response is immediate.

_[Received]_

_me neither. and get ready to have your world rocked, cause its gonna be a wild night ;p_

Viktor flushes, and he just has time to duck his head when something smacks him in the face.

"Wear that one," Chris says, having just thrown the navy long sleeved shirt. There's a mischievous grin on lips. "It brings out your eyes, and accentuates your collarbones. It'll drive Yuuri mad. And he won't know what hit him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a comment, and slight discussion about how if I were to continue on past the set chapter mark, there wouldn't be opposition. This is something I had definitely been thinking about, and could totally see myself doing as I have a Habit™ of really getting into the story and just running with it. So! I was wondering who else would be interested in that? I don't know how long it would end up being, or how intensive, but I can for sure surpass the set twelve.
> 
> Let me know, and as always, thank you so freaking much. You guys are the best, and I appreciate every ounce of feedback! <3


	10. Chapter 10

Yuuri will admit that after he sent that last text to Viktor, he kind of panicked.

Not because he thought Viktor would be disappointed with what he actually had planned, but because he kind of implied that it was going to be a crazy night.

A _wild_ night.

And that, while being possibly the greatest overstatement of the year, also happens to be something Viktor isn't particularly fond of.

Or into.

Yuuri knows this.

And the last thing he wanted to do was give the impression that he was so entirely oblivious to Viktor's most basic of interests, when the reality of the matter was the exact opposite.

Especially after they'd spent all week steadily texting one another.

So, you could imagine how relieved Yuuri was when Viktor didn't seem out of sorts at all about it. But instead willing to go with whatever Yuuri had up his sleeve.

Which, just so happened to be a movie in the park with a large veggie pizza to share between them, and a small stockpile of other assorted snacks, too.

Like gourmet sugar dusted cookies, tiny purple foil wrapped chocolates, and neon gummy worms.

Gotta have the gummy worms.

Viktor even agreed wholeheartedly.

And said as much, ten minutes ago.

"This is really great," he says again, now. For the third time since they arrived.

Yuuri smiles around his bite of pizza, and can't help but preen at the statement.

At the pretty much constant display of dimples that have been pressed in either of Viktor's cheeks from the moment he slid into Yuuri's car.

"I'm glad it's holding up to unforgettable first date status," Yuuri responds playfully, then bumps his shoulder to Viktor's.

Viktor snorts. "Anything with you would have been unforgettable."

"Shit," Yuuri breathes, kind of taken off guard by the sudden wrath of butterflies that erupts within him.

"It's true," Viktor insists, setting his slice of pizza down to wipe his hand on a napkin.

One that just happens to be resting in his lap, where his legs are crossed on the old ratty travel blanket Yuuri keeps in his trunk.

It's coming of good use right now.

"You kinda fuck me up when you say stuff like that," Yuuri says, with nothing but sincerity, as his face proceeds to burn. Hot as lava.

 _Thank god it's so dark_.

Viktor's smile gets a little wider. He shrugs. "Then it's only fair."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything you say fucks me up."

"Serious?" Yuuri grins, in spite of his insides doing somersaults. And the heat under his skin.

Viktor hums. Then shifts. "Bad."

"So like," Yuuri says, shifting himself, "if I were to tell you how gorgeous you are right now, I'd make your stomach get all knotty?"

Viktor's breath stutters, and he huffs out a laugh. "Yea, basically."

"You look amazing," Yuuri declares then in earnest. "I mean, you look amazing all the time but that blue is like.. _damn_."

He shakes his head for emphasis.

Viktor ducks his.

"Yea, well, when you let your hair do.. _that_ , it's very endearing. And incredibly hard not to touch."

Now Yuuri looks down.

Burning even brighter, but smiling just as big.

"You can, if you.. you know, wanna."

"Can what?"

Yuuri quirks a brow.

Viktor stifles his smile.

Then a slow, tentative hand reaches up, before delicate fingers brush above his ear. Around it. Tucking an errant wave _behind_ it.

His eyes flutter shut, and he leans into the caress. Yearning for more.

Viktor huffs, voice going gentle. "While I'm definitely pro displays of affection, I don't think the people behind us will appreciate getting a show they didn't anticipate."

Very regretful, but nonetheless, true.

So Yuuri turns his face to press a soft kiss to Viktor's palm, then tries to muster the lightest, most non-presumptuous tone he's able to and says, "We'll just have to save it for later then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahhh! Apologies for the tiny gap between updates, been trying to tidy a few of my other WIP's, not to mention I got momentarily stuck on how to proceed. As you know, feels and all lol :D


	11. Chapter 11

The prospect of later seems to come much, _much_ sooner than either of them expected, as a light, almost misting sort of a shower begins to fall over the clearing of movie-goers.

"Are you kidding me?" Yuuri mutters, casting a skyward glance that could very easily be categorized as a scowl.

Viktor follows his gaze, and a tiny droplet hits his right lens. "It's okay."

"No it's not. This was supposed to be-"

"It's okay," Viktor repeats, reaching out to touch Yuuri's wrist in reassurance. "We'll just do something else."

"I didn't have anything else planned."

"So we'll improvise."

Yuuri fixes him with a stare, and Viktor himself wonders where this sudden burst of spontaneity is coming from.

Whereas just a mere hour and a half ago he was fretting over what to wear and the possibility that they may kiss, or go further, and was literally drowning in a sea of anxiety laced nerves.

But now after being with Yuuri, rightly _being_ with him; quiet and content with their sides pressed flush while their fingers danced between them, it's kind of like none of that matters anymore.

Has become irrelevant.

Because something deep down inside Viktor tells him that as long as he's with Yuuri, then everything else will fall into place.

Even if it's unorthodox as hell in doing so.

"It would have to be indoors," Yuuri says, reasoning.

"Mhm," Viktor nods, then pushes to his knees to help Yuuri gather their things.

"But it's already pretty late.."

"True."

"Though-"

Viktor glances up at Yuuri's bit off silence, then frowns slightly at the expression he's met with.

"What?"

"I was just gonna say.." Yuuri shifts, avoiding Viktor's eye. "I was gonna say we could go back to my dorm and watch a movie there, but-"

"Alright."

A double take. "Really?"

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Viktor muses.

He's unable to keep the teasing lilt completely from his voice, but Yuuri doesn't seem to notice. Or mind.

"I didn't want you to feel like I was just using this super craptastic turn of events to get you alone."

"Like, _alone_ alone I mean," he clarifies a moment later.

"I don't," Viktor insists, but that doesn't stop his heart from thumping uncomfortably at the thought of it. "Nor would I."

"That's good. Cause I wouldn't. Ever."

"I know that. And I'm okay with hanging out in your room because if I'm being totally honest here, I'm not anywhere near ready to say goodnight yet. And I really was enjoying the movie."

He looks down, a smile curling at the corners of his lips. "Plus there's all this pizza left and-"

"Oh, I see how it is," Yuuri quips, his previous apprehension appearing to have slipped away. "You're just in it for the food."

"Obviously," Viktor grins, then relishes in the happy laugh he receives in turn.

"Well, if we don't hurry, your precious pizza's gonna turn to a mushy disk of dough, so get a move on, yea?"

With a huff, and an equally fond nudge to Yuuri's shoulder, Viktor does.

Then they're on their way; hand in hand, and running jubilantly towards the lone black Jetta parked along the curb as the rain begins to pelt them from seemingly every direction.

And Viktor can't help but think to himself, all the way, that this is somehow, _miraculously_ , his life now.

Yuuri, is his life.

It's a bit drastic of a claim, so soon off, he's aware.

Trust me, he's _aware_.

But it's true.

It is so, _so_ inherently true that he feels it down to his bones.

To his marrow.

They're ingrained. Already woven.

However freshly. However new.

There's no going back from this. Only forward.

 _Together_.

At that he grins, because there's nothing else for him to do, then lets a bubbly, near foreign laugh rip from him at the sheer ferocity of the sensation.

 _This is it_.

This is his love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that got real mushy. Oops.


	12. Chapter 12

Wet.

That's what the both of them are: dripping, _sopping_ wet.

Yuuri clearly hadn't thought this idea through. Hadn't thought about the near debilitating reality of Viktor standing in his tiny little room smelling like a legitimate spring-soaked dream.

So close, so-

"Uh, here," he says, swiftly, in attempt to change his course of mental imaging, then bends to retrieve a fresh towel from the small stack he keeps at the foot of his bed. He hands it over.

Viktor takes it will a shy smile, and wipes his glasses first. "Thanks."

Then, he begins to pat at his hair with it, but that's not really going to work, is it?

Not going to be enough to dry him completely.

No, of course it's not.

Yuuri shifts. "You can borrow some clothes too, if you want, so you're not.. you know."

He gestures to Viktor's darkened shirt, which has all but turned black, and is hugging his form like a goddamn glove. And.. shit. Cue a metaphorical bite of the knuckles, _now_.

"Okay," Viktor says, without missing a beat, much like he'd done at the park.

So willing to just go with whatever. To roll with it.

Yuuri's stomach flips, then flutters.

"Okay."

Another smile.

 _Fuck_.

"Ah.. t-shirt? Hoodie?" Yuuri offers, distractedly. Then bends once again to rifle through the laundry bag he has yet to put away. (He's been busy, alright? At least they're clean). "Sweatpants?"

He glances over his shoulder at this last bit, as Viktor has yet to respond, then nearly ends up headfirst in the front of a dresser drawer because Viktor has taken the elastic out of his hair, and is toweling at it from the side.

All zillion inches of it; light, almost white blonde hair which is crimped in random, uneven spots from being wrapped in a lopsided bun for hours on end.

It's adorable, and incredibly hot, but also somehow feels.. intimate?

Almost?

Yuuri swallows.

"A hoodie and sweatpants, please," Viktor says easily, as if he's unawares to the internal damage he's currently causing Yuuri by such a blatant display comfort.

Of trust(?).

"Alright," Yuuri concedes, then forces his gaze back to the bag his hand is buried in, and tries to tame the adrenaline literally pillaging through him.

Destroying him.

He's not successful in the least, so when he straightens to hand over a shottily folded pile of clothes, he kind of teeters on his weight.

Wholly unsteady.

"Thank you," Viktor says again, this time with dimples, then glances at the other bed. Casual. "So, what's Phichit up to tonight?"

Though his voice waivers naught, nor does his demeanor give the strict implication that this is a masked question, the true meaning of it is still clear as fucking day, and hits Yuuri like a mac truck:

_Should we be expecting company?_

Yuuri flushes, hard, then scratches behind his ear, suddenly jittery. Nervous. "He went to the game, and was gonna hit the party after, so.."

He shrugs.

But _was_ it a shrug? He can't be so sure at the moment, because he can no longer distinguish between which body parts are actually moving, and which are just simply crawling with the erratic heat of hundreds of thousands teeny tiny microscopic fire organisms beneath the surface of his skin.

Viktor nods, coolly, _collected_ , and breathes a simple _oh_ , before depositing both the towel and pile of clothing on the end of Phichit's bed, then going straight for the hem of his shirt.

Like it's nothing.

Yuuri's brain falters, short circuiting, and he spins on his heel, blinking through the sudden haze clouding his vision before ducking down to grab his own pile of clothes. "So ah.." A crack. "Any ideas on what you wanna watch?"

There's a beat of silence, then the distinct sound of a zipper, and Viktor asks, breezily as can be, "Do you have Jurassic Park?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are days when my narrative is simple, quick, straight to the point. Then there are days when it's all waxing poetic and adjectives as far as the eye can see.
> 
> I apologize for this, as I can't help but feel like it affects the overall flow of the story. Especially since it decided to go ahead and develop all sorts of this ooey gooey Uber Fluff fueled plot. That being said, I usually write each update at _least_ five to ten times, so sometimes the end result is a hodge-podge mixture of both. If you happen to notice this, that is why, and I often go back to edit tiny things here or there. (Just did so on ch. 10 the other day)
> 
> Nonetheless, I can't express how thankful I am for every nice comment/compliment/kudo/heart/emoji that is left. You guys are an awesome group of readers, and are making this world a true blast to write. So, THANK YOU!! :D


	13. Chapter 13

For all the attempts at nonchalance Viktor had mustered since the moment they stepped foot inside Yuuri's room, he's pretty certain he's failing miserably at them now.

As, despite the small gap between them to allow space for the laptop while they sit sideways on Yuuri's twin sized mattress, backs to the wall, it feels like they might as well be on top of each other for the way Viktor can literally _feel_ Yuuri's body heat.

Emanating off from him in waves.

He shifts, again, and Viktor glances to the side, his head all but lulling against the poster-specked plaster. "We can move, if you want."

Yuuri meets his eyes, and there's no mistaking the flash in them. "This is fine. I just-"

"Seriously," Viktor insists, not even waiting for Yuuri to agree before sitting up, and tossing the now empty pizza box to the floor. "My legs are cramping anyway."

A beat passes before Yuuri follows suit, then he's sitting up as well, grabbing the laptop for safe travel as he goes. "So do you just wanna.."

Though he doesn't finish his sentence, Viktor knows what it is that he's implying, so he nods. "Yea, that seems like the best option."

That's how they end up the _proper_ way in Yuuri's bed, with plush pillows tucked securely beneath their spines, and their knees touching below the blanket.

The blanket which is nothing but an aura of everything explicitly _Yuuri_ , and is taking all that Viktor has left in self restraint to not nuzzle his face into it, then _inhale_.

Deeply.

He could fall asleep just like this. He _wants_ to fall asleep like this, actually. He-

Uh oh.

A yawn rips though him before he has the chance to stifle it, and he's on the verge of cringing at what the act could imply, when Yuuri laughs softly, and halts it right in it's tracks.

"The T-Rex not thrilling enough for you?"

His voice is fond, affectionate, and not by any means offended.

Viktor smiles, letting his head roll against the solid cherry frame. "Super thrilling, I just.."

A gentle hand comes up, if a bit abruptly, then light knuckles brush across the high of his cheek. "You're so cute like this," Yuuri says, voice just as fond and affectionate as it was before. "Pretty sure it should be illegal or somethin'."

The nonchalance Viktor had been grappling at falters completely, and he flushes, hard.

" _Fuck_.." he then whispers, seemingly at a temporary loss for something more expressive.

Or maybe just because the rest of his vocabulary is lodged tightly in his throat.

Yuuri huffs.

"Basically all my brain has been screaming since you let your hair down," he says after, and drops his hand from Viktor's cheek to rest on top of the comforter. An invitation.

Viktor takes it. "Yea?"

"Oh yea," Yuuri huffs again, then threads their fingers. Familiar. "Seriously, I'm kinda like.. freaking out over here."

 _Fluttering_.

"Really?"

" _Dude_ ," Yuuri laughs, squeezing his grip. "You're in my bed- in my _clothes_. How am I not supposed to freak about that?"

Fuck fuck fuck.

Can you die from butterflies?

How about adrenaline?

Cause it feels like Viktor's about to-

"I really want to kiss you right now," he says instead, much to his own surprise as Yuuri's.

He blinks as Yuuri sputters.

Oh no.

"Um. Holy shit," Yuuri huffs, looking at Viktor a lot like one would most likely look before being sucked up into a UFO.

 _Oh no oh no oh no_.

He was too forward, wasn't he? He was too-

Warmth.

That's the only thing he's aware of next.

All encompassing, wholly consuming, _warmth_.

His hand is no longer being held, and he's only vaguely conscious of the laptop tipping on it's back to smack them in the shins when Yuuri shifts.

Shifts closer.

So, _so_ much closer.

Light fingers thread through his hair, which is tied in a half-ass, loose bun, then come to rest at the base of his neck. Possessive, but tender.

Trembling.

He exhales in a whisper, and allows for the exhilarating sensation of Yuuri's lips pressing to his to incapacitate him totally.

From every angle.

To fully submerse each stretch and curve of his being into that of a vat containing pure, undiluted ecstasy.

It's like magic.

A firecracker.

Sharp and jarring, but bright and smooth. Dissipating in a cloud of velvety cream smoke.

It's _electrifying_.

Intoxicating.

And Viktor wants more.

He wants it all.

He tips his head just so, and parts his lips, asking for it.

Beckoning it.

Yuuri is all too happy to oblige, eagerly, _wonderfully_  so, and Viktor is rewarded with a tiny, reveling hum as he does.

"You're so.. _sweet_ ," Yuuri murmurs, awestruck as he chases Viktor's tongue, who is dipping further into the pillows, pulling them down.

 _Down down down_.

The laptop is probably on the floor by now, next to the discarded pizza box. But he can't find it in himself to care.

To be bothered.

Not right at this second, anyway, with the way Yuuri is canopying over top of him, causing their bodies to become flush. To become an indecipherable cluster of one.

A leg slots between the other, then an elbow presses into the mattress for stability.

"So are you," Viktor murmurs back, arching up when Yuuri pulls away briefly to better situate, then slides his hands up Yuuri's bared arms. Relishing.

Goosebumps sprout beneath his fingertips, which are accompanied by a shiver, a _wrack_ , then they stop to cradle Yuuri's jaw. To hold him in place.

To ground himself, in reassurance that this is real.

That this is happening.

That he wasn't just running away with his emotions earlier, both figuratively and literally, he was legitimately experiencing them.

Acknowledging them.

 _Accepting_ them.

"I can't believe this is happening," Yuuri whispers, his bottom lip brushing against Viktor's at the movement; tugging it with.

"It is," Viktor confirms, wrought, as he traces the faint laugh lines beside either of Yuuri's eyes. " _It is_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (▰˘◡˘▰)


	14. Chapter 14

Not ten minutes ago, Yuuri was convinced that feeling Viktor smile against his lips was the single most greatest thing he'd ever experienced in his life.

But now, he realizes how foolish of a claim that was as Viktor simultaneously smiles against his lips, _and_ slips his fingers beneath his shirt.

Sliding smooth, silky fingertips along the dip of Yuuri's back.

He hums, then twitches.

Viktor smiles wider, causing their teeth to clash. "Are you ticklish?"

"A little."

"That's.. incredibly cute."

"Sounds like someone I know," Yuuri says, cheekily.

Viktor huffs. "Are you trying to make me blush?"

"What, you mean you aren't already?" Yuuri chides then, all playful, then dips in to capture Viktor's bottom lip between his own.

Again.

Viktor hums, accepting the affection, then murmurs, "Maybe a little."

"Only a little?"

"Okay, a lot."

Yuuri grins. Triumphant. "Me too."

"Yea?"

"Mhm."

"So.." Viktor drawls, toying with the knobs of Yuuri's lower spine, "if I told you that this was the best round of kissing I've ever had, then you'd.."

"Fuck," Yuuri breathes, then presses their foreheads together, shaking his own. "Blush even harder."

"Really?" Viktor asks, and even though Yuuri's eyes are closed, he knows Viktor is smiling. He can hear it.

Can _feel_ it.

"Yea."

"This is the best round of kissing I've ever had," Viktor says then, more whispers than anything, and slides his hand a bit further under Yuuri's shirt.

Yuuri shivers, then blindly slots their mouths together once more. "I don't want to put any pressure on the situation, but ah, if you keep doing that.."

"What," Viktor inquires coyly, wiggling beneath him. ".. this?"

Yuuri arches forward when _both_ of Viktor's hands ruck the back of his shirt up, then proceed to ghost down along the expanse of exposed, prickled skin, only to stop and play at the waistband of his sweatpants.

His boxers.

"Yea," Yuuri breathes, jaw going slightly slack. He turns his face towards Viktor's. "That. I don't wanna-"

"Do you want to stop?" Viktor asks suddenly, and it's not unkind or hurt or brash in the least. It's just, curious. Honest.

 _Responsible_.

His movements have even stilled, respectfully, as he waits for Yuuri's answer.

Yuuri's heart thunks heavily behind his ribs.

"Not unless you want to," he says a moment later, then clarifies his previous statement. "I just.. I'm not trying to repeat myself or anything but I don't want you to think this was the only reason I asked you out. That you're just some conquest that's going to end up scribbled on a bathroom wall because you're _not_. At all. I lov- I _care_ about you, Niki, so fucking much, and I-"

He's unable to finish the rest of that sentence, because Viktor's lips are crashing into his again, and ripping the words straight out of his throat.

He hums, hungrily, then tries to gather his bearings as Viktor all but throttles him from below.

But that proves to be a seemingly useless feat, possibly the most useless feat of any, as before he's even aware of what's happening, he's being flipped onto his back, and Viktor is grinning down at him. Bright, and beaming.

His irises more vibrant than Yuuri has ever seen, even here in the faint darkness of the room, and for a fleeting moment, Yuuri finds himself wondering how many others have been so lucky to find themselves in this position.

With Viktor practically radiating warmth and comfort and every other good thing in the universe above them; his face soft, content, open.

His glasses having been discarded in a haste to allow for more passionate kissing. His hair a total endearing mess, with fly-aways in every direction. Bun loose and lopsided.

Wearing nothing but a baggy hoodie, worn out sweats, and white ankle socks with a tiny gold stripe across the toes.

All while slotting perfectly between the V of their legs.

.. slotting perfectly between the V of _Yuuri's_ legs.

So as a result, Yuuri lets his eyes flutter shut, and hums.

Low.

Reverent.

" _Fuck_."

"I know I'm not a conquest," Viktor says after a beat, voice a gentle mix between heated whisper and murmur. "And I know I'll probably end up on a bathroom stall anyway, given the circumstances, but I don't care. Because I care about you too."

"A _lot_ ," he adds, softer.

And Yuuri isn't sure if it's just the endorphin overload his brain is currently suffering from, or his lack of total comprehension at the moment, but he could have sworn the way Viktor said 'I care about you too' held something deeper.

Something stronger.

So you can imagine it helps to embolden Yuuri enough to reach up, and cradle Viktor's face, just like Viktor had done to him, some half hour or so ago.

"Not even gonna lie," Yuuri says, as light as he's able without losing the sentiment to emotion. Or crackage. "I highkey wanna be with you. Like, only you. For.. ever, maybe? Without sounding all.. you know.."

Viktor's breath hitches, and he swallows. Dryly. "I do. Because.. me too."

"I mean, same," he elaborates, then huffs, somewhat self-deprecating. "I want to be with you, and.. only you. For.. yea. Ever. Or whatever."

He shrugs, which makes Yuuri's lips quirk, then Yuuri runs his thumbs along the high of Viktor's cheekbones. His features are so petite, yet.. "So does this mean we're like.. a couple now? All official and stuff?"

Viktor huffs again, and he rolls his bottom lip between his teeth. "Yah. I mean.. if that's what you want then, yes, I guess we are."

"It is what I want."

"Me too," Viktor smiles, insanely big and happy and so freaking gummy Yuuri is momentarily distracted by the endless sight of white.

And dimples.

Then those dimples come closer, and Yuuri gets lost in the fresh wave of warmth that consumes him.

Devours him.

And he welcomes it.

Relishes in it.

Because this is finally his.

Viktor, is _his_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ╰(◡‿◡✿╰)


	15. Chapter 15

Viktor wakes up to the steady sound of fingertips tapping across a keyboard.

Quick.

Efficient.

A hum of white noise filling the small room in an almost comforting way.

 _Soothing_. Kind of.

And though he knows it couldn't possibly be Yuuri, as Yuuri's chest still lies otherwise motionless beneath his cheek save for the even rise and fall of tranquil breathing, he opens his eyes to peek.

A worn black t-shirt fills his vision, which is immediately followed by warmth filling his veins.

They had sex last night.

Well, okay, not _sex_ sex.

But dicks were in mouths, and Viktor remains to be naked from the waist down.

He flushes furiously at that reality, because there is no denying that they aren't alone any longer, which means his ass could have very well been hanging out when Phichit came in.

Fuck!

 _Is_ it hanging out?

He hastily reaches back to check the coverage of blankets, and is very pleased, plus slightly relieved, to find he's good; it's tucked beneath him. Taught.

But the movement clues Phichit into his arrival to the world of lucidity, and prompts Yuuri to stir.

So a string of unavoidable actions happen next:

Phichit, in a high, sing-song voice leering _well, good morrning_ teasingly.

Yuuri, instantly curling in on Viktor and burying his face in the crook of Viktor's neck, all while murmuring a good morning of his own.

Complete with tender kisses.

Soft.

Viktor, blushing more than he has ever blushed, possibly in his entire life. And then some.

Yuuri smiling against his skin as Phichit apologizes for waking them, for intruding on their first morning after, because he knows how special it is, and he meant no harm, but he _really has to finish this paper it's due on Wednesday_.

Viktor matching Yuuri's smile, wide and effortlessly when he cards his fingers through the back of Yuuri's messy hair, then surprises all three of them with his boldness by saying that it's okay, they'll have _plenty_ of time to bask in morning afters.

No rush.

Phichit laughing uncontrollably, and promising not to look when they slip from the bed to search for the rest of their clothes, which are discarded amongst the wilted pizza box and crumpled towels.

(The laptop sustained minor injuries, as it was only knocked on it's side, then put on top of the dresser for safe keeping before Viktor shimmied down the mattress.)

Yuuri then following Viktor out into hall, crowding him into the wall, right beside the cluttered bulletin board, and kissing him senseless.

Morning breath be damned.

"Last night was amazing," Yuuri says when they pull away, eyes full of a twinkling wonder.

His thumb traces the dimple in Viktor's left cheek, and Viktor doesn't even bother to hide how absolutely, unequivocally _gone_ he is.

"You're amazing."

Pink frosts the tips of Yuuri's ears, but he doesn't look away. Doesn't duck his head.

Just grins.

Happy and elated.

"Ditto."

Viktor grins back, then dips in to kiss that parted, perfect mouth. "Go get breakfast with me?"

In lieu of verbal answer, Yuuri chases Viktor's lips, and nods once he has them.

Viktor hums, then threads the fingers of their free hands. Utterly content.

A moment later, or maybe even five minutes later, who's counting anyway, they're making their way down the corridor, towards the stairs.

Hand in hand, with Viktor still in Yuuri's hoodie, and Yuuri with one of Viktor's hair ties around his wrist.

Proud.

It may be minute, literally the most minor of things, but it feels heavily significant.

 _Symbolic_.

Like they may as well have exchanged rings.

 _One day_ , Viktor thinks gleefully as they round on the stairwell.

One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ́ ◕◞ε◟◕`)


	16. Chapter 16

For some reason, Yuuri was expecting something.. more.

Something big.

An ambush maybe?

A spectacle.

A few prying questions, at the very least.

But instead, all they've encountered so far is a handful of lingering stares, and not-so-sly photographs taken from afar.

"This is.. weird," he says finally, letting his gaze drift out over the courtyard.

"What is?" Viktor asks from beside him, head hunched above the book draped in his lap.

"The lack of, I don't know.." Yuuri shrugs, "buzz."

Viktor looks up, a tiny wrinkle between his brows. "Buzz?"

"Yea," Yuuri says. "Buzz. Like.. why aren't people, you know.. freaking out."

The corner of Viktor's mouth quirks. "About us?"

"Yea about us," Yuuri huffs, knocking Viktor with his elbow. It's a bit stinted, seeing as how he's bracing himself on his palms.

They're sitting in the middle of the sprawling lush grass, soaking up the warm early June sun.

Out in the open.

In front of everyone.

Everyone who is just, _looking_ , but not actually doing anything. Saying anything.

"Are you upset that no one's asked us for another selfie?"

Yuuri rolls his eyes, though it's fond, and he can't help his own mouth from quirking. "No, I'm not upset no one has asked for selfies," he counters. "I just thought.." another shrug, "people would be more.. you know, interested."

Viktor's expression softens, and he closes his book. Then he shifts a bit so he's angled more towards Yuuri. "I wouldn't say they're not interested. Just that they're giving us space."

"It's been a week," Yuuri says, reasoning.

Viktor smiles.

Wide.

And dimply.

"You're totally upset no one's asked for more selfies."

"Am not!" Yuuri laughs, then un-braces his right hand to playfully push at Viktor's shoulder. "It's just weird. I'm not used to it."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all," Yuuri promises, and he means it. He could go through the rest of his college education without so much as a glance from anyone else and it wouldn't matter. He would be fine, as long as he had Viktor. "I just thought there'd be more.. oomph."

"Oomph?"

"You can stop mocking me now."

"I'm not mocking you," Viktor says, even though he's grinning like an idiot.

An idiot who's mocking.

"You're kind of an ass sometimes, you know that?" Yuuri asks, and as much as he tries to keep the curve from his words, it's of no use.

Because the involuntary smile stretching at his lips rounds them out like orbs of iridescent glass.

Light, and whimsy.

"I've been told a few times."

Yuuri snorts. "At least you're cute."

"As is my ass."

"Godd!" Yuuri bursts, tossing his head back to laugh at the sky. "No shame, man. No shame."

"Hey, those are your words, not mine." Viktor offers innocently with a shrug.

So Yuuri really has no choice but to close the distance between them, and kiss that pleased smirk clean off his face, right?

Right.

Viktor hums, reciprocating instantly. Then his hand comes up to cradle the side of Yuuri's neck. Gentle, yet _possessive_. "Good to know super PDA is on the table."

"Oh yah?" Yuuri teases, barely pulling away enough to speak. "You plan on making out with me all over campus?"

"Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a Half Asleep chapter of fluff that I wrote in the middle of the night. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	17. Chapter 17

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find a Viktor Nikiforov?"

Viktor starts, and spins on his heel, nearly dropping the binder in his hand.

Then, he pushes Chris in the chest. Hard.

"Jesus!" he breathes after, clasping his heart with his free hand. "You scared me."

Chris snorts. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"You're so fucking rude," Viktor says, then begins to make his way back over to the table where his notes are scattered.

Chris follows.

Completely unperturbed.

"Just wanted to see if that part of you has changed as well," he offers as he slides into an empty chair, promptly picking up one of Viktor's notepads to scrutinize.

Viktor frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't give me that look," Chris says. "Nothing bad, just.." he shrugs. "These past couple weeks I'm seeing parts of you that I've never seen before. So I had to test a theory."

Viktor's frown doesn't ebb, but he bites nonetheless. All the while his stomach twists anxiously. "Care to elaborate?"

Chris grins. Pleased. "You're happy."

A huff. "Well.. _yea_.."

"And as a result of which, there are certain aspects of your personality that have.. loosened."

Chris says the last part slowly. Carefully.

Like he's watching his words.

Trying not to offend.

Viktor ducks his head. "Is it really that noticeable?"

Chris snorts. "They can see it from space, babe."

"Oh my god," Viktor murmurs, then buries his face in his palms. Heating. "I'm such a cliche."

A laugh. Just before a comforting hand brushes his shoulder. Grips it. "No you're not."

"Okay," Chris corrects, smile ever present in his tone. "Maybe a little bit. But you're such an _endearing_ cliche."

"Not helping."

"C'mon, Niki," Chris then shakes him. Alleviating some of the tension. "This is like a weird, souped up fairytale, and you're directly in the middle of it. A staring role."

"It's so surreal," Viktor says a moment later. "I feel like I'm dreaming half the time."

"That's because you're in love, my tiny daffodil," Chris laughs, ruffling his hair.

Viktor tips away, and rolls his eyes. Now his hair is pulled tight in a spot. Dammit. "It's too early for that. I can't possibly be-"

Chris shuts him up with a finger to his lips. "That's nonsense, Niki, and you know it. There are so many different stages of love, so many layers. It's so inherently complex, yet inanely simple at it's core. And that's the beauty of it. As there's no set course or timeline to develop feelings and care deeply for someone. I mean honestly _fuck_ the social constructs because they're not living in your shoes, experiencing your emotions."

Viktor blinks.

At a loss for words.

"If you were to ask yourself right now if you were in love with Yuuri, what would your answer be?" Chris says next, finger only moving enough so Viktor can speak.

"Yes."

A wide, almost unrecognizable grin splits Chris' face, and he nods. Once. "That's what I thought."

Then, he pushes his chair back with a finesse Viktor has only ever seen Chris posses, and locks eyes with something above Viktor's head as he says, "I'll leave you guys to it then."

"What?!" Viktor balks.

But he's given a clear explanation the second he whips his gaze around to find no one other than Yuuri standing directly behind him.

With a gentle smile on his face.

And a steaming cup of coffee in either of his hands.

"Hey," he says, stepping forward.

"Hi," Viktor responds, then adjusts his glasses. Nudges them further up his nose to ignore the furious beating of his heart. "How long have you-"

Yuuri dips in without missing a beat, chasing the question away with a soft press of his lips. "It is a fairytale."

Viktor's breath catches.

And his thoughts spin.

He's dreaming, isn't he?

Surely this is all part of a dream.

"And my answer is yes, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *holds up a plate of sliced cheese* care for a bite?


	18. Chapter 18

"So ah.." Yuuri says softly, breaking the quiet between them. They're in Viktor's bed, still basking in the aftershocks of the impromptu confessions from earlier. "It's my mom's birthday next week."

Viktor turns his head on the pillow and smiles. Gentle. "Yea?"

Yuuri nods. "Yea. So they're having a party for her on Saturday."

Now Viktor nods, following along, and Yuuri can't help the way his stomach clenches in anticipation to the answer of his next words.

"Would you maybe wanna come home with me? To meet them?"

It's a second before Viktor responds, but when he does, it's in the form of a bright smile and another nod. An enthusiastic nod. "I'd love to."

 _I love_ you.

"Yea?"

"Yes."

"You don't think dating for two weeks is too soon to meet the family?" Yuuri asks lightly, though he's one hundred percent serious.

The last thing he wants is to scare Viktor away.

"Technically it will be three weeks by then," Viktor says around his smile, "Because I consider that first night the start of it all. And no, I don't think it's too soon. My moms were actually already asking when they could meet you."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"When?"

"I talked to them yesterday."

"And what did you tell them exactly?" Yuuri says teasingly, pushing himself up on an elbow so he can peer down at Viktor.

Viktor snorts. "That I'm pretty sure I fell and hit my head that night on the way to Shitfest, and have been in a coma this whole time, dreaming it all up, but the guy I've had a crush on since freshman year is now my boyfriend. And while that fact basically gives me never ending, constant butterflies, it still kinda freaks me out cause everything seems fake."

Yuuri blinks. "Jesus. You for real said that?" He was just joking but-

Viktor nods. "Nearly word for word."

"Wait wait," Yuuri says next, holding his hand up even though Viktor has already stopped talking. "When freshman year?"

Viktor tilts his head against the pillow, eyes narrowing as his lip quirks. It's adorable. "Fall."

Yuuri's heart flips.

"Me too."

Viktor's eyes narrow more, but it's out of confusion now instead of amusement. "What?"

"It was fall when I first seen you. That's how long I've been crushing. Since fall freshman year."

"So Phichit wasn't lying-"

"Phichit never lies," Yuuri interjects. "He may fabricate stories here and there for drama's sake, but he never makes shit up. That's why I smacked him so hard that night because he just blasted to a whole room that I was-"

But he can't finish that sentence, because Viktor's pulling him down into a hot, searing kiss. One that's a drastic contrast to their mood just a few minutes ago, but Yuuri isn't complaining. At all.

He hums, hand slotting perfectly along Viktor's side, and Viktor shifts, wedging his way further beneath Yuuri.

"Oh yah?" Yuuri huffs, lips never moving.

"Mhm," Viktor breathes, dipping his fingers beneath the hem of Yuuri's shirt. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

"So do I."

"You were sitting under that little tree outside the library, on the bench," Viktor continues, kissing along Yuuri's jaw, then down his neck. "Your backpack was at your feet, and you were scribbling in a notebook propped on your knee."

Yuuri pulls away. But only enough to look Viktor in the eye. "That was seriously the first time you seen me?"

Viktor nods.

"That was like, the second day of class."

"I know."

"And this whole time.."

Another nod.

"Jesus," Yuuri repeats, utterly flabbergasted. "I mean, it wasn't long after til I noticed you, but I can't help imagine what it would have been like if we, you know, actually had the balls to talk to each other then."

Viktor smiles, soft and slow. "There is no way I would have approached you though. I was much, _much_ shyer then than I am now."

"You don't seem very shy to me," Yuuri says cockily, to which Viktor shoves him lightly.

"You know what I mean."

"I do," Yuuri grins, dipping down to kiss the corner of Viktor's mouth. "I just like teasing you."

"That's not very nice."

"Mm, I can be nice if you want," Yuuri murmurs. Goosebumps sprout across his skin as Viktor resumes his ministrations.

He's going to leave a mark.

"I want."

 _Fuck_.

"Your wish is my command then," Yuuri whispers, pulling away again so that he can work his way down Viktor's body.

Viktor snorts. "That was really cheesy."

"You like cheesy, though," Yuuri counters.

"I do."

"Scale of one to ten, how cheesy would it be if I told you you were the most beautiful fucking thing I've ever seen in my entire life?"

Even from here, Yuuri can hear Viktor's breath catch, and he grins as Viktor shivers beneath him.

"Eleven," Viktor says quietly, nudging his glasses further up his nose to watch while Yuuri plants himself between his thighs.

Yuuri hums, because this is the best view, and he loves the way Viktor responds to him. "Better go the full twelve then and tell you that as soon as I seen you standing by the coffee cart, wearing that navy peacoat with leaves falling all around you, I knew you were the one. That no one would ever compare to you."

"Oh my god," Viktor whispers, eyes fluttering shut. "You just.."

"I just what?" Yuuri whispers right back, placing a chaste kiss to Viktor's stomach. The thin cotton of his t-shirt stifles it.

"You make me feel like I'm on fire," Viktor admits. "But at the same time like I'm floating in the clouds. High on nitrous."

Yuuri huffs, palming up Viktor's hips. Viktor lifts them, granting him access.

"Ditto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo! So just a few things:
> 
> A) I'm going to try and update again soon as this story has been at the forefront of my mind, but I'm participating in GISHWHES next week, so I can't make any promises. If there's another lull between chapters, you know why.
> 
> B) You guys are all amazing and your continued support/excitement is literally the best. Thank you.
> 
> C) I've been considering making a sideblog on the ol' tumblr doot com solely for the purpose of compiling all of my writey things. Including masterlists, ficlets, drabbles, oneshots, answering any questions concerning current/future stories, and updates pertaining to such. It will have both fandoms I'm in, so a tagging system will be in place, but I guess I'm just wondering if anyone would be interested in following something like that? Let me know :D
> 
> <3!


	19. Chapter 19

It doesn't take long for Viktor to figure out that he literally has no idea what to pack for a weekend away at his new boyfriend's parent's house.

Much like he'd done the night of their first date, he's emptied his entire closet as well as most of the contents of his dresser onto his bed.

Does he go casual or comfortable? Dressy or leisurely?

He doesn't know.

So, he does what he always does in times of duress and dials Chris.

"Yes, love?" Chris answers on the second ring.

"I don't know what to pack."

Chris huffs. "Well, what have you got so far?"

Viktor pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, contemplating. "Toiletries."

"Oh my god," Chris sighs, and it's not hard to distinguish the smile hiding right beneath the surface. "How long will you be gone again?"

"Two and a half days," Viktor says, looking down at his pile of clothing.

Chris hums. "Okay, well, you're obviously going to need sleep pants, right?"

Viktor nods, even though Chris can't see him, and grabs two pairs of pajama pants to throw on his computer chair.

Into the 'pack' pile.

Chris continues, as if he knows exactly what Viktor had just done. "Three t-shirts, just in case. You'll probably want to bring a nice button up or v-neck for the actual party, but to be safe maybe pack both."

Viktor nods again, grabbing the next items, and earns himself a huff. "Are you going to tell me which pieces you're choosing, or just gonna let me guess and wait for pictures?"

Now, Viktor smiles, then scratches the side of his head. "Sorry. I ah.. the grey button up and black v-neck."

"Good," Chris comments, pleased. "You look divine in anything, but those are excellent choices. Now, I don't think I need to remind you to pack extra socks and underwear, but.. you should definitely bring those little black briefs you have."

Freeze frame.

"What?!" Viktor balks, frowning incredulously at the wall. "How do you know about those?"

Chris just snorts. "Oh, please. Like I haven't seen the entirety of your underwear drawer."

"Chris.."

"Don't be so modest, Niki. I'm sure they're hella cute on you, and Yuuri will no doubt appreciate them."

"Chris we're going to be with his _family_. Under their roof," Viktor presses. "I'm not gonna-"

"I'm not saying you guys have to venture beyond stellar blowjobs or anything. Or even blowjobs at all," Chris chides teasingly. "Just that it might be a pleasant surprise for that boyfriend of yours to see you in something other than solid color boxer briefs."

Viktor suppresses a groan at Chris picking apart his underwear preferences, and nods again to simply appease him. "Okay, fine. I'll pack them. But can we stop talking about my underwear now?"

"Of course," Chris drawls, causing a shift on his end of the speaker. He must have laid down. Or sat up. "What are you going to do for pants and shoes?"

"I.." Viktor glances behind himself at his meager shoe pile by the door. "Was just going to wear-"

"Don't tell me your old busted Authentic's," Chris cuts in. "While they have your aesthetic written all over them, they don't exactly scream 'party attire with the fam'."

"You're right," Viktor agrees. "What about the Era's?"

"Better," Chris says around some muffling. Ugh, Viktor hates it when he chews on the phone. "Are your nice jeans clean?"

"Which ones?"

"The ones you got for Christmas."

"Oh," Viktor says, then reaches forward to push some clothes out of the way. "Yea."

"Bring those for the party."

"Okay."

"You think you can get the rest?" Chris asks after an obnoxiously loud swallow. "I know you don't like it when I eat while talking to you but I'm _starving_ Niki, so I gotta go."

Viktor rolls his eyes, but he's smiling all the same. "Yea, I'm good now. Thank you."

"Any time, babe," Chris says. "Text me when you guys get in, alright?"

"Alright. Talk to you later."

"Later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever expressed how much I love writing conversations between Viktor and Chris before? Because I _really_ love writing conversations between Viktor and Chris.
> 
> Also! I totally have a blog set up now for all my writing things.ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ It's shereadsthestars on tumblr, and going forward that's where all updates/future fics/headcanons and drabbles will be posted. As always, thanks for all your support, as well as continued love & feedback on this story. Cheers! <3


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you nervous?" Yuuri asks, reaching over to take Viktor's hand again.

They've got about twenty more minutes to go, but Viktor hasn't said anything for the last thirty, and it's only now that Yuuri is really starting to question whether this was too soon or not.

"A little," Viktor admits, lacing their fingers.

Yuuri makes a face. "We could have waited, you know. Just because it's my mom's birthday doesn't mean-"

He stops talking when Viktor lifts their hands to his mouth, and presses a soft kiss to the back of his knuckles.

"I know," Viktor says. "And it's not that I don't _want_ to go, it's just new to me is all. I've never done this before, remember?"

There's a soft curl to Viktor's lips, but Yuuri isn't able to help his face from contorting again, and he nods. Because he _does_ know, and as much as he wishes he could say the same thing- that this was his first relationship, he can't.

Not truthfully anyway.

So he follows Viktor's lead, then brings their hands to _his_ mouth.

He hopes the gesture speaks volumes, and judging by the all-out smile he catches from the corner of his eye, it does.

Yuuri's widens, then he kisses Viktor's hand again. "We're almost there."

And they are. Much closer than before.

That familiar hum that spreads under his skin at the thought of being in his childhood home, his childhood _room_ , makes him almost giddy with excitement.

It must permeate the small space, because Viktor huffs beside him. But Yuuri just grins in return.

"I kinda wish we had more than two days to hang out, ya know?" he says while flipping his blinker, then turning soon after. "I wanna show you everything. All my old spots. Like the place I skinned my knee when trying to ride a bike for the first time. Or the ice cream stand that sells these lime frog pops. And," he pauses, a jolt of _super_ excitement welling up inside of him as the thought occurs. "The treehouse!"

"The treehouse?" Viktor questions, a slight pinch to his brow.

Yuuri nods. "Yea. There's a lake not too far away, and there used to be this crusty old cabin on the water that they eventually tore down, but the owners had built this wicked treehouse a bit back on their property. Structure more sound than the actual cabin itself. But it's huge," Yuuri presses, unable to tame the high note to his voice. A slew of memories bombarding him at once. "We used to party there when we were in high school. And trade ghost stories in elementary."

He's met with a soft smile again when he glances over, which does absolutely nothing but intensify the already existent hum beneath his skin.

_God, I am so in love with him_.

"Maybe we can go on Sunday?" Viktor offers. "Before we leave?"

Yuuri's pulse spikes, and he nods, exuberant. "Yea, let's do that."

Viktor shifts in his seat, matching Yuuri's aura to a T as he angles himself more towards the center console. "It's a date then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *winks with both eyes* I know this was kinda short compared to other updates, but I couldn't get this scene out of my head so thought it best to just write it out, then post asap seeing as how I probably won't have much time to do so over the next week.
> 
> So! _There ya go_ , and as always, thank you guys a billion and a half times over. YOU'RE THE BEST! <3


	21. Chapter 21

The Katsuki home is.. beautiful.

There really is no other way to describe it.

From the lush, deep wood exterior to the warm, comfy hues of the inside, Viktor immediately felt as if he'd been wrapped into a giant, all encompassing hug.

The moment they stepped out of the car, they were greeted with a chorus of smiles, endearments, and overwhelming sense of love.

 _So nice to finally meet you_ , Yuuri's mom had cooed, as she squeezed Viktor so tightly he felt as though _he'd_ been the one away at school for months.

 _Vicchan_ , Yuuri's dad had beamed, clapping him on the shoulder before pulling him in as well, _welcome to the family_.

Even the poodle, Snickers (yes, like snicker-poodle) leaped and jumped at him until he bent to press an adoring kiss to his forehead.

They had gone upstairs, after a brief tour, and deposited their bags into Yuuri's room, which.. is exactly how Viktor had pictured it would be. _Perfect_.

Now, they're sitting on the front porch, swaying idly on the massive padded swing, waiting for Yuuri's sister and her girlfriend to arrive for dinner.

"This is.. so surreal," Yuuri murmurs after a quiet lull. His fingers are weaved between Viktor's, and their bare toes are nudging the faded slats beneath them. Giving them the languid momentum needed to continue their rock.

Viktor smiles. "It is."

"Is it weird if I say I can totally picture us doing this, like.. at a place of our own someday?"

There's a bit of hesitance to Yuuri's tone, though despite it, prompts a fresh wave of butterflies to churn low in Viktor's belly.

He shakes his head. "No."

"Are you sure?" Yuuri checks with a huff, his eyes darting to him briefly before returning to their previous line of attention. Towards the driveway.

 _He's nervous_.

Why is he nervous?

"Positive," Viktor assures, then lifts their hands to kiss the back of Yuuri's wrist. "Because I can too."

Yuuri looks at him again, and this time it's full on. "Yea?"

A smile that never fails to make Viktor weak in the knees lilts the word just so, and he nods, a smile of his own quirking to match it. "Mhm."

"Wow," Yuuri breathes, squeezing Viktor's fingers. "I mean, I know we already got all deep with the _it's only you_ talk, but this sort of.. yea."

"Yea," Viktor agrees, lifting their hands again to this time press a soft kiss to Yuuri's knuckles. "Puts it into a clearer perspective."

Yuuri nods, then dips in to kiss Viktor properly on the lips. He smiles when they meet. "Definitely."

"Because we're not clouded by the dorms. Or campus."

"Uh huh," Yuuri hums, catching Viktor's bottom lip between his before pulling back. "It's real out here."

Viktor screws his mouth up in attempt to stifle his enlivened grin. "It is."

"I'll tell you what it is," a new voice chimes in then, causing them to both glance over to the stairs of the porch, where who can only be Yuuri's sister, Mari, is standing with a shorter, pink-haired girl close on her heel.

Mirroring each others' expressions: _fond_.

And amused.

"Gross," Mari finishes, earning a light shove to the dip of her back by her girlfriend, Lena.

Viktor doesn't have to be looking at Yuuri to know that he's blushing, because he can literally _feel_ the heat radiating off of him, just as he can feel the heat quickly gathering in his own cheeks.

His ears.

 _Every square inch of his body_.

"It's nice to finally put a face to a name, Niki," Mari continues nonchalantly while making her way to the front door. Lena not far behind. "You really are a unicorn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man oh man oh man _oh man_ I came at this from like, ten different angles. But could not for whatever reason get it *right* so! Here we have yet another sickingly fluffy chapter.
> 
> Which, I'm beginning to think may just be how the rest of this fic pans out, as apparently, I am unable to write anything but. ＼(^-^)／
> 
> Anywho! I have a lot of comments to catch up on, and seem to be getting back into the groove-thing of writing, so hopefully it won't be as long between updates. As always, you guys are amazing, and I thank you so so sooo freaking much for your enthusiasm/continued support on this story. YOU ARE AWESOME! <3
> 
> p.s. I know this is uber short as well, but. YEA. Words, lol.


	22. Chapter 22

"So.. a unicorn, huh?" Viktor sing-songs playfully as they cross the porch to follow Mari and Lena inside.

"Shut up," Yuuri says lightly, nudging him, and causing him to stumble with a laugh.

He catches Yuuri's wrist, then tugs him in. "No way. Tell me what she meant."

"It's stupid."

"Nothing could ever be stupid with you. C'mon," Viktor squeezes his hand. "Tell me."

Yuuri draws in a strong breath, and sighs. Resigned. "Fine. But just, don't.."

"I won't laugh."

"Yes you will."

"I won't," Viktor promises, holding up his pinky. "Swear."

Yuuri rolls his eyes. "Okay, whatever."

But there's a matching smirk curling at his lips as he says it, and to be honest he would have relented even without the pinky because, I mean.. just _look_ at Viktor.

Shit.

"She started asking questions when I quit talking about dates," Yuuri begins. "Stopped bringing people up."

Viktor remains quiet.

Listening.

Prompting him to continue.

So he does.

"Then she kept going on and on about how it was too soon for me to hang it up. Because this was _college_ and supposed to be _fun_ , so I needed to get out there and enjoy it. But I just-"

"Wait," Viktor interjects, raising his free hand. "When exactly was this?"

"Uh.." Yuuri huffs, glancing down at their feet. God, Viktor has the cutest toes. "Summer before sophomore year."

Silence.

A beat, two.

So he peeks from under his lashes.

And Viktor is staring at him, his mouth slightly parted. "That was.."

Yuuri nods. "A while ago, yea."

"You.."

"Nope."

Another beat passes, and Viktor's eyes narrow, though his face is frosting the most endearing shade of pink. "You seriously haven't dated anyone in that long?"

"Why would I?" Yuuri asks in earnest. "I told you you were the one. It would have been a waste of-"

But his words are cut short, because Viktor is yanking him in, pulling him so close that their chests bump, right before he crashes their mouths together. "I can't believe you," he murmurs against Yuuri's lips.

"Why?" Yuuri whispers, nipping at Viktor's bottom one.

"Because that's so stupid," Viktor admits, knocking their foreheads. Pressing them tightly. "We didn't even know each other. We never even _talked_."

"So."

"So?" Viktor huffs incredulously, all the while that soul-shattering smile splits his cheeks.

Yuuri takes a second to absorb it. To catalog and store it away. As this picture perfect moment passes between them.

Then, "Anyway you can probably see exactly why it was so hard to try and explain all this to someone over the phone. The best description I could give her to shut her up was that you were a unicorn. And I was done for. Simple as that."

Viktor blinks.

"But what about.."

"Rumors," Yuuri answers, not needing Viktor to elaborate any further, and splays his fingers across Viktor's lower back. "They're all rumors."

"Even the theater one?" Viktor asks, somewhat sheepishly.

Yuuri flushes.

_Christ, how much has he heard?!_

"Yes, especially the theater one."

"So you haven't.."

Yuuri shakes his head. "I haven't slept with anyone since beginning of freshman."

At this, Viktor sucks in his own deep breath, then slowly releases it through his nostrils. "Wow."

"Are you.."

Now, Viktor shakes _his_ head. "No. I just-"

"Thought I was super promiscuous?"

Viktor snorts. "Yea, sort of."

"Fair enough," Yuuri concedes, then tips up to brush a chaste kiss to Viktor's chin. "You know, you're really kinda adorable when you get all flustered like this."

Viktor ducks his head, attempting to hide his face. "I'm not flustered."

"So are."

"So am not," Viktor laughs, then pushes at Yuuri's chest.

With hardly any force.

Yuuri rolls his eyes in feigned exasperation. "Fuck, I love you so much."

There's no mistaking the quake in Viktor's inhale as he meets Yuuri's gaze.

Because, they haven't actually voiced that yet.

 _Said_ it.

In as many words.

"Say it again," Viktor whispers, stepping miraculously closer. His palm finds Yuuri's jaw.

"I love you."

"Shit," Viktor breathes, closing his eyes. "I really like that."

Yuuri grins, all lopsided and goofy. "Good. Because I really like saying it."

Viktor mirrors his grin, then caresses their noses as his lids flutter open. "I wanna try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this is so gross. So, so gross. *hands out puke bags to everyone* Apologies.


	23. Chapter 23

There's a special level of contentment that comes with watching the love of your life converse lightheartedly with your family.

A special level of contentment that Yuuri is practically drowning in at the moment as he looks on from his position stretched out on the floor, and his mom smiles gleefully while turning the page of their old, battered-but-cherished photo album.

"And this is Yuuri at his first soccer game," she says, pointing to the lower portion of the page, to which Viktor leans in with full curiosity, and his cheeks scrunch just a little bit higher.

He peeks over the top of the book, nothing but unabashed adoration pouring off of him, and holds Yuuri's gaze for a beat.

Then two.

Then, he looks down at the newest memory being shown to him, and leans in yet again.

It goes on like this, until the subtle lures of sleep begin to tug at them. Finally mixing sluggishly with the weight of their heady grilled meal; consumed now, nearly three hours ago.

Yuuri pushes himself from the plush, carpet and rug swathed floor, disrupting a snoozing Snickers in the process. Then he stretches long and greedily before patting his belly with drooping lids.

"You ready to call it a night?" he asks Viktor, who had just stifled a yawn of his own.

Viktor nods, his eyes a watery blue, then untangles his feet where they'd been tucked beside him. "Thank you for the amazing dinner," he says to Yuuri's parents as he stands, grabbing his long empty mug in the process. "And for showing me so much baby Yuuri ammo."

This last bit earns a soft round of laughter from everyone in the room, and Yuuri can't help but pull Viktor close as they offer their goodnight's, then make their way through the house.

Up the stairs.

And safely behind closed doors.

They're not enveloped in darkness for even half a second before Yuuri seeks out Viktor's lips, gently nudging him back against the cool wood of the door, and lacing their fingers airily on either side to lift and press along with Viktor's back.

Viktor smiles. All silk and affection. "Today was honestly one of the best days of my life."

"Mm," Yuuri hums, brushing their noses. "Mine too."

"I love your family."

"They love you."

Viktor gives off a breathy huff, then dips forward to seal their mouths again.

It's vaguely insistent and suggestive, so much so that Yuuri isn't 100% positive of it's intentions.

That is until Viktor begins to shuffle him backwards, only a foot, but enough for Yuuri to understand.

"Ah," he huffs, grinning wide. "You just couldn't wait to get me alone, could you? Can't resist this hot bod."

Viktor snorts, nipping at his bottom lip, then shuffles further until Yuuri's legs hit the mattress. "It's a nice bod."

"You know who else has a nice bod?" Yuuri asks once he's seated on the smoothed plaid comforter.

"Who?" Viktor returns, even though his tone leaves no question as to whether or not he's already well aware of Yuuri's answer.

"You," Yuuri murmurs, playing along, then pushes Viktor's t-shirt up with a hook of his thumbs to expose a beauty mark flecked abdomen.

Ivory in the veil of filtered moonlight.

The first kiss prompts a shiver.

The second, placed a fraction lower, earns the pleasure of having Viktor's long, delicate fingers twining through his hair.

He smiles then, and goes for a third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *huddles everyone around into a lopsided circle conspiratorially*
> 
> Wanna know a secret??
> 
> _YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AMAZING!_
> 
> Like, so so.. soooo flippin' amazing. You really know how to make a girl smile, and I thank you a billion times over. <3
> 
> Also, I'm very glad we seemed to reach a mutual consensus that the uber gross fluff is a Good, because that is exactly what I'll continue creating. ;D


	24. Chapter 24

Waking up in Yuuri's arms, while in a large, spacious bed; inside a large, spacious house; filled with an incredible, loving family.. as opposed to a cramped twin size, in a packed dormitory, with hundreds of rowdy young adults.. is probably one of the most euphoric feelings Viktor has ever experienced.

He snuggles closer, relishing in the warmth, softness, and safety.

Yuuri hums at the movement, then pulls him closer yet.

"Hi."

Viktor smiles, and presses a light kiss to Yuuri's throat. "Hi."

"You sleep okay?"

"Perfect."

He can sense Yuuri smile, and kisses the tanned skin again as Yuuri quips, "Like you."

"Mm, charming me so soon in the AM?"

Yuuri snorts, muted and tinged with sleep, then murmurs, "Baby, I'm gonna charm you for the rest of our lives, remember?"

Viktor groans, and he can't help but shove playfully at Yuuri's chest with how utterly _awful_ that was. "I swear to god, you come up with the cheesiest shit."

Yuuri finally pulls back enough to look him in the eyes, and the sinuous brown is literally _twinkling_ with mirth.

"You _lovvve_ it though," he insists, while dipping forward to kiss between Viktor's brows.

Viktor grins. Dopey as can be. "I do."

"And you love me," Yuuri continues, now kissing the bridge of his nose.

"I do."

"And that's great because I love _you_."

Velvety lips meet the tip of his nose, and it wrinkles.

Then, Viktor huffs.

Breathy, and fit to fucking burst.

" _Fuck_ , I love that."

It's a whisper, no more than an exhale, before their lips meet fully.

A brush at first, then-

_knock knock knock_

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Yuuri sighs dejectedly, and rolls onto his back, scrubbing a hand across his face as he goes. "Yea?" he calls.

"Mom wants to know if you guys are getting up soon," Mari says, voice close and insinuating she's speaking directly to the door. "She wants to show Niki our birthday breakfast tradition."

Viktor grins, somehow impossibly wider than before, and he's sure little rays of light are beaming right out from every single one of his pores because it feels like the sun itself is residing within his chest.

Nestling beside his heart.

"Birthday breakfast tradition?" he asks Yuuri quietly, who nods, then pushes himself up into a sitting position.

He scratches behind his ear.

"We'll be down in a few."

There's a pause on the other side of the door, then Mari's voice filters through once more. "I'll tell her fifteen."

It's pointed, and direct, and Viktor is confused for about 3.9 seconds before Yuuri glances sideways at him, and the corner of his mouth ticks up.

Then, he's being pushed back into the mattress the very next second, and losing his shirt the one following that.

Inducing a fresh wave of euphoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cups hands around mouth* YEAAAAAAAA BOIIIIIIIIII
> 
> ╘[◉﹃◉]╕
> 
> Just a tiny heads up: a much-sooner-than-anticipated move is in my very near, very immediate future, and I'm not sure when I'll have steady internet access again. So, if the pause between updates stretches more than usual, you guys all know why.
> 
> And as always, you're all freaking amazing and I literally cannot express how much every comment, heart, exclamation point and extra kudo mean to me. So thank you. Very, _very_ much.  <3


	25. Chapter 25

[Delivered-Cometti]

1 Image

[Received]

shut up. is that his mom?

[Delivered]

yes

[Received]

shes so small

[Delivered]

i know

[Received]

n u look really happy

[Received]

i take it u guys get along well?

[Delivered]

very

[Delivered]

i love them so much chris. like, theyre perfect. legitimately perfect

[Received]

then its a match made in heaven, huh?

[Delivered]

how can you still make me smile so big even over text?

[Received]

bc im ur best friend n im awesome n i love u

[Delivered]

i love you too

[Received]

i know. now go get back to the party. tell yuuri i said hi

[Delivered]

will do. ttyl

[Received]

<3

 

. . .

 

[Delivered-Phich]

will u pls look how cute niki n my mom are

[Delivered]

pls

[Delivered]

1 Image

[Received]

omg

[Delivered]

i kno

[Received]

oh

[Received]

my god

[Delivered]

i

[Delivered]

know

[Received]

dude

[Delivered]

seriously

[Received]

u already proposed, right?

[Received]

picked out rings?

[Received]

signed a mortgage?

[Delivered]

close enough. we exchanged actual i love you's and had the 'ur my entire future' talk

[Received]

no shit

[Received]

way to go. im really happy for u

[Received]

like, REALLY fucking happy for u

[Received]

its abt time

[Delivered]

thanks, phich

[Delivered]

that means a lot

[Received]

; )

[Delivered]

lol

[Received]

well, dont let me keep u from the festivities any longer. tell the fam i said hi n wish mom a happy bday for me

[Delivered]

i will

[Received]

n by fam i mean viktor too

[Delivered]

i know

[Received]

good

[Received]

talk later

[Delivered]

later :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> Thank you for all your well wishes. <3


	26. Chapter 26

By the time they finally make it upstairs, it's well after midnight, and they're both so loose and lethargic with exhaustion slash wine that Yuuri doesn't automatically register what Viktor is wearing when they fall into bed.

When he does though, he grins.

"These are new," he murmurs through a tingly, crooked smile as he traces the smooth black band of Viktor's underwear.

Right along the gentle curve of ass that meets spine.

Viktor snorts, a sound which is muffled by the pillow.

He doesn't bother to move.

"I wanted to surprise you."

Yuuri's lip quirks higher, and he leans in, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Viktor's neck. All while letting his fingers curl around a skimpily clad hip. "A total success, then."

Viktor snorts again, but it's quieter than before, so Yuuri kisses a millimeter below the last, and dips his hand beneath Viktor's sleep shirt.

"I'm really glad you came this weekend," he says a few moments later, fingertips brushing over delicate shoulder blades.

"Me too," Viktor whispers, and shuffles back so that his butt is touching the top of Yuuri's thighs.

Yuuri's eyes flutter closed.

"You feel so good."

He gets a hum in response, but nothing else.

So he runs his fingers down the elegant knobs of Viktor's spine, dragging blunt nails along with them.

"I love you.."

It's hardly more than a whisper, though it's enough.

Because it prompts another shuffle, and another hum, and then, " _I love you_."

He falls asleep like that. With his hand snug firmly between warm, silky skin, and loose, threadbare cotton.

When he wakes up, it's with a face full of white-blonde hair, and the unmistakable sensation of cooling sweat on his collarbone.

He smiles, possibly even wider than he's smiled yet, then pulls Viktor closer; til he's practically merging the two of them, and buries his nose deeper into Viktor's awry mane.

"I love you," he says again, because he can.

And because he knows he'll never tire of it.

Never tire or get bored of reminding Viktor just how much he means to him.

How much his mere existence makes everything better.

Makes it easier.

".. I love you so much."

A kiss, then a twitch of his nostrils, followed immediately by the threat of a sneeze.

Then, a kiss of it's own kind.

One to his collarbone.

Where the drool is still darkening his shirt.

He pulls back, but only enough to peek down into bleary blue eyes blinking up at him.

"Hi."

"Hi," Viktor says, more murmurs as his features and voice are all soft and puffy with sleep. "That was like.." he pauses to rub at his lashes, then yawns. Causing Yuuri's heart to pang with the endearment of it. ".. the best way to wake up ever."

And Yuuri can't help himself. He's gooey and pliant and warm with the overwhelming adoration literally _consuming_ his every atom that he melts further into it and blurts, "Let's move in together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.. did not read over this. Nor edit it. And totally wrote it in like twenty minutes because it finally *came* to me, and I've missed them so much that I ran with it.
> 
> So! If you spot any errors, inconsistencies, or wonky grammar, please point it out so I can fix it. Thank you!
> 
> _And!_ Thank you for your continued support and loves with this story. Ya'll make coming back to it an absolute treat each and every time. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ <33


	27. Chapter 27

Moving in together turned out to be Yuuri just packing up his meager college-clad possessions, and lugging them across campus to Viktor's dorm.

They had spent the entirety of their time at the treehouse (which was amazing and wonderful and everything Viktor imagined it would be) texting, emailing and sorting things as best they could before getting back to school.

Even Phichit, who Viktor was concerned would be upset Yuuri had decided to leave him, was not, and offered to do whatever he could to help the transition. Including parting moving day with an all enveloping hug to Viktor, as well as a whispered sentiment of congratulations.

That was three weeks ago, and up until now, it's been nothing but rainbows and fluffy happiness.

I mean it _could_ be the fever Viktor is currently trying to stave off, but he's pretty sure Yuuri is mad at him.

Yuuri jiggles the door handle again, a little more forceful than before.

"Baby c'mon, just let me in."

"No," Viktor's answer is quick, albeit muffled, as it echos off the toilet bowl.

Another tired sigh from behind the thin, crappy wood infiltrates his ears, and he closes his eyes. Resting his cheek on the cool porcelain.

"C'mon Niki, it's late. Just.. open the door. Please."

"Use the common shower," Viktor murmurs, stomach heaving yet again with a threatening squelch.

He squeezes his eyes shut at the fresh roll of nausea that follows, and almost misses the indignant pause of silence he receives in answer.

"You think that's why I want to get in there?" Yuuri asks incredulously.

"Well-"

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Yuuri breathes, just before a muted thunk sounds through the door. "Babe you're sick. I want to take care of you. And I can't do that if you're locked inside the bathroom by yourself."

"I thought.." Viktor starts, head swirling as he pushes himself up, "I thought you were mad I was keeping you awake. Because you have class in the morning."

"Baby.." Yuuri's voice is no more than a pained whisper. He turns the handle again. "I would never get mad at you for keeping me awake."

"Well," he huffs a moment later, tone thoughtful when he continues. "Maybe if you were like tap dancing at three AM or something. But not for having the flu. Never for feeling like shit."

Viktor's already crawled across the tiny spanse of faded tile, so reaching up to flip the lock happens almost immediately after Yuuri's words die out.

"Hi," he says when the hinges squeak, and Yuuri's beautiful, concerned and exhausted face appears in the crack.

"Hi," Yuuri whispers back, dropping to his knees to take Viktor's face between his hands. "Don't ever feel like you have to shut me out, okay? I'm here for you."

"I'm here for you for everything," he reiterates, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Viktor's clammy forehead. "I'm here for all of it. Even the ugly stuff."

Another kiss, and Viktor's middle heaves again, though this time it's for something else entirely.

This time, it's because of the unquestionable certainty that this is absolutely the real deal.

Not that he had doubted that for a second, but somehow being presented with a not-entirely-ideal (in this case, super gross) situation, and being shown yet again that the person you've decided you wanted to spend the rest of your life with; want to _devote_ the rest of your life to, is there even more so than you had originally thought, well..

That's pretty fucking magical.

Yuuri rubs soothing circles along Viktor's back as he resumes his position over the toilet, effectively easing some of the ache, and when a feather-light kiss brushes against the heated skin of his neck before damp terry cloth replaces it, he'll swear to his dying day that his overall mood improves by a billion.

A billion times a zillion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (∪ ◡ ∪)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
